One Octave
by Himitsu Mezu
Summary: Chapter 4 update,/bayangan putih terlintas jauh di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. Ia mulai gemetar. Bahkan untuk memanggil Hinata saja rasanya susah sekali/Selanjutnya belok sini Naru-/Huaaaaaaaaaaaa... cepat lari, Hinata!/RnR Please/noFlame!
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua...saya author baru, dengan fic pertama saya. Anda semua bisa memanggil saya Mitsu! Salam kenal! ^-^ *gak ada yang tanya*

Saya harap fic saya yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus ini, bisa diterima. Jadi, mohon dukungannya ya, readers !

Karena fic ini memakai karakter-karakter Naruto yang BUKAN punya saya sama sekali, tapi punya Om Kishimoto, so...PLEASE Om, Izinkan saya meminjam mereka sebentar saja! (o)

Kritik boleh, asal JANGAN FLAME!

Yosh...langsung saja, happy reading~

R 'n R please!

Don't like, don't read!

HIMITSU SECRET PRESENT:

.

.

.

A Naruto fanfiction,

**~ONE OCTAVE~**

**Disclaimare: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main Pairing: NaruHina.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, baru prolog, abal, typo, judul gak begitu nyambung, juga ada OC dan crack pairing untuk keperluan cerita.**

Chapter: 1 ( Sebelas A, Konoha Kottogako)

Pagi yang cerah saat Konoha Kotogakko, sebuah sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Konoha- Jepang, tengah ramai dengan hiruk pikuknya. Hari ini memang hari yang sangat sibuk, jauh lebih sibuk dan lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya.

Suara langkah kaki bertuankan para siswa-siswi Konoha Kotogakko yang berkerumun, menggema di tiap-tiap koridor sekolah yang setiap sudutnya dipenuhi orang. Suara obrolan dan suara-suara microphone pengumuman sekolah pun tak kalah memenuhi atmosfer Konoha Kotogakko.

Saat itu bel memang belum berbunyi. Jadi, para siswa belum memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Tidak, bukan itu alasannya para siswa Konoha Kotogakko yang biasanya tertib masuk kelas pada jam 08.20 pagi masih berkeliaran dan ribut-ribut di koridor.

Melainkan karena mereka belum mengetahui ruang kelas mereka masing-masing, karena ini tahun ajaran baru dan saat inilah seantero Konoha Kotogakko disibukkan oleh aktivitas yang sedari tadi meramaikan sekolah tidak seperti pagi di hari biasanya: pembagian kelas.

Yap, hal inilah yang rutin terjadi di minggu kedua tahun ajaran kedua, benar. Karena di minggu pertama ada MOS di Konoha Kottogako, jadi pembagian kelas dilaksanakan di minggu kedua.

Semua murid sibuk mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor demi mengarahkan bola matanya ke selembar kertas yang ditempel petugas sekolah di kaca jendela tiap kelas. Apalagi kalau bukan daftar nama anggota kelas baru yang akan mendiami ruang kelas itu.

Ada yang sudah kelelahan mencari namanya di tiap kelas namun tak kunjung menemukannya, dan ada pula yang langsung menemukan sang nama di ruangan kelas pertama yang didatanginya. Memang susah-susah gampang mencari yang seperti itu.

Tapi bukan rasa lelah yang dipikirkan sekian banyak siswa, melainkan kekhawatiran. Kekhawatiran tidak satu kelas dengan teman dekat, atau satu kelas dengan orang yang tidak diharapkan atau dibenci, yang menjadi pikiran dan bahan perbincangan ratusan siswa Konoha Kotogakko.

Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang memiliki bola mata indah berwarna senada, siswi Konoha Kotogakko yang tahun ini telah naik ke kelas sebelas dengan nilai yang, wow.. cukup untuk menjadikannya rangking terbaik di kelas sepuluh.

Ia, seperti siswa lain tentunya akan mencari di kelas manakah ia akan belajar tahun ini. Dan seperti pada umumnya pula, kekhawatirannya kian memuncak setiap detik ia melewati koridor. Ia yang telah akrab dengan teman sekelasnya di kelas sepuluh khawatir tidak dapat bersama lagi di kelas sebelas tahun ini. Ya, gadis yang satu ini rasa setia kawannya memang tinggi, ia juga baik hati dan punya banyak teman.

Sesampainya di sekolah, gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini tidak langsung mengelilingi sekolah untuk aktivitas pembagian kelas seperti sekarang ini, tapi ia berkumpul di kelasnya yang lama bersama teman-teman kelas X B nya. Dan saat lembaran daftar nama itu mulai ditempeli oleh petugas sekolah, barulah ia dan teman-temannya berburu kelas seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata memulai pencarian nama dirinya dengan berjalan menuruni tangga dari kelas X B menuju ke areal yang biasanya digunakan untuk ruangan kelas XI. Ia berjalaan bersama teman-temannya dari X B dengan harapan yang disertai do'a nya, yaitu sekelas lagi dengan teman-temannya. Yang berambut pink sebahu, yang berkacamata, yang berkuncir kuda pirang panjang, dan lain lain.

Selain harapan itu ada harapan lain yang sebagian besar siswa Konoha Kotogakko inginkan termasuk Hinata. Masuk kelas unggulan yang dihormati dan dicap "anak emas" serta perlakuan istimewa oleh sekolah. Murid kelas XI berharap masuk ke kelas XI A yang turun temurun terkenal unggulan di Konoha Kotogakko. Banyak murid kelas XI dag-dig-dug apakah ia akan masuk ke sana atau tidak sampai saat pembagian kelas kali ini koridor depan ruangan XI A-lah yang paling pertama penuh sesak oleh siswa-siswi yang berharap masuk kesana.

Namun entah kenapa sedari kelas X Hinata telah berfirasat ia akan masuk ke XI A. Memang banyak temannya berkata bahwa Hinata pasti masuk kesana dengan mudah karena kecerdasannya dan karena dulu kelas X B juga dianggap kelas dengan nilai-nilai yang tinggi di tingkat kelas X.

Hinata dengan firasatnya yang tentu saja tak lupa berdoa, melangkah mantap menerobos kerumunan murid lain yang sedang berdesakkan demi melihat daftar nama kelas XI A. Dengan susah payah ia menyingkirkan tangan-tangan atau tubuh murid lain yang menghalangi pandangannya pada kertas yang ditempel di kaca jendela ruang kelas XI A.

Matanya mengurut dari bagian bawah daftar nama sampai ke atas. Di bola matanya terlukis beberapa nama yang cukup ia kenal, dan satu persatu nama teman dekatnya juga terlihat.

Hinata mulai galau akan hatinya yang mulai meragukan firasatnya yang salah, saat ia telah melihat sebagian besar orang yang namanya cukup familiar baginya tertulis di daftar sementara namanya belum terlukiskan di bola mata lavendernya. Ia cemas tidak bisa satu kelas dengan teman-teman dekatnya seperti yang ia harapkan. Sampai ia melihat deretan huruf H yang menenangkan hatinya.

"Akhirnya..." Hinata membatin setelah namanya terlihat.

"Hinataaaa... kita sekelas lagi...kita semua... horee..!" teriak seorang gadis berambut hijau toska yang bergaya harajuku dengan sebagian rambut di depan telinga kanan diikat bagian bawahnya, sehingga tampak seperti ikat rambut yang merosot dengan sisa rambut lainnya dibiarkan terurai sebahu dan urakan.

"Ah..i-iya senang sekali ya, Natsuki. Pasti tahun ini akan seru sekali!" balas Hinata pelan dengan senyum riangnya.

Saat ini koridor kelas XI A sudah mulai merenggang. Banyak murid yang tidak melihat namanya di daftar XI A beralih menuju kelas lain untuk mencari kembali sang nama di daftar nama kelas lain. Sementara ada juga murid lain yang berdatangan dari kelas lain ke kelas XI A untuk mencari namanya, begitulah seterusnya orang-orang bergantian datang dan pergi seperti siklus.

Keadaan seperti ini tidak saja terjadi di koridor XI A, tapi juga koridor kelas lain. beberapa yang beruntung namanya tampil di daftar nama kelas unggulan XI A berdiam di depan koridor mencari teman atau mulai memasuki kelas bersama teman karibnya.

Seperti yang sekarang Hinata lakukan. Gadis itu mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Akhirnya ia segera menempati bangku paling depan sebelah kiri. Ia belum menemukan teman sebangkunya. Yah, karena 4 temannya dari kelas X B sudah memiliki teman sebangku. Sakura duduk dengan Shiho, Ino dengan Natsuki.

"Maaf ya Hinata, kami berempat sudah duduk berpasangan.. kau belum," ujar Sakura dari bangku di belakang Hinata.

"Tak apa ̶ "

"Hei, maaf.. apa aku boleh duduk denganmu disini?" tiba-tiba ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh gadis bercepol dua yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Bo-boleh saja..silahkan," kata Hinata ramah.

"Hai Tenten! Wah, kau telat ya?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mengenal gadis itu.

"Begitulah, err..terimakasih ya! Hyuu-ga-sa n.." ujar gadis bernama Tenten kepada Sakura lalu Hinata. Sembari membaca_ nametag_ di seragam Hinata. Mereka pun berkenalan ria

Perlahan lahan hari semakin siang, murid-murid yang semula berkerumun mencari kelasnya di sepanjang koridor mulai menemukan kelasnya dan memasuki ruangan kelasnya masing-masing. Suasana pun meredup sepi. Para murid beradaptasi di dalam kelasnya yang baru dan wali kelas pun mulai mengisi kelasnya.

Hinata tidak kaget dengan suasana kelasnya yang baru, karena anggota kelasnya kali ini mayoritas berasal dari kelasnya yang lama saat di kelas X.

Tapi ada dua teman baiknya dari kelas X B yang terpisah. Yaitu Choji dan Kin Tsuchi yang terkenal rusuh dan heboh. Dan lagi-lagi di kelas XI harapannya untuk bisa sekelas dengan sahabatnya dari SD, Himawari, kandas di SMA ini. Itu mengecewakan hatinya.

Setelah wali kelas XI A, Kurenai-sensei selesai mengisi kelas dengan subyek 'perkenalan' di hari pertama masuk kelas, murid-murid kelas XI A mulai ramai oleh suara-suara obrolan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang saatnya pemilihan ketua kelas. Siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri?" kata Kurenai-sensei dari depan kelas.

Seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik riuh tanpa ada yang mencalonkan diri. Kurenai-sensei geleng-geleng kepala. Dan hal itu berbuntut penunjukan paksa oleh murid-murid XI A kepada seseorang.

"Hinata saja sensei...!" teriak Sakura yang diikuti oleh anak-anak lain.

Seisi kelas pun kembali ribut. Karena tidak ada calon lain dan karena Kurenai-sensei pusing mengatasi keributan kelas, akhirnya ia memutuskan agar Hinata saja yang menjadi ketua kelas.

"Ah, ta..tapi.. aku tidak mau. Aku ti-tidak bisa sensei. Ku- kumohon jangan aku," Hinata memohon. Ia tidak suka menjadi ketua, karena ia takut tidak bisa tegas dan karena berbagai alasan lainnya. Ia pun berulang kali bersikeras mengundurkan diri, namun itu sia-sia karena semua temannya telah setuju. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

Beberapa saat setelah semua pengurus kelas lain terpilih, Kurenai-sensei memberikan pengarahan tentang kelas pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan pasrah. Dan beberapa kali ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Akhirnya hari sekolah yang melelahkan itu berakhir, saatnya pulang. Hinata mendapat banyak kenalan baru di kelas barunya, yah..walaupun 75% sudah ia kenal sejak lama. Hinata memang anak yang ramah, walaupun pemalu. Sehingga ia punya banyak teman.

Hinata berjalan keluar kelas, dan di depan kelasnya sudah menanti sahabat baiknya sedari SD. Himawari Kazuki, gadis berambut kuning keemasan panjang diikat dua. Dengan mata biru shappire yang besar dan kulitnya yang kuning langsat. Hobinya adalah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia anime/manga plus musik, terutama musik soundtrack-soundtrack anime. Bisa dibilang dia ini maniak anime sejati.

Dan karena sejak SD sampai SMA berteman dengan Hinata, akhirnya Hinata tertular dengan hobi Himawari tersebut. Sampai sekarang kalau mereka bertemu, pasti langsung membicarakan tentang anime.

"Konnichiwa Himawari-chan...yaah.. pada akhirnya kita tidak sekelas lagi yaa.." sambut Hinata dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Iya.. penantian kita dari SMP tidak pernah terwujud ya? Menyebalkan. Ah, lagian itu 'kan salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh pintar, makanya kau masuk kelas unggulan mulu...aku yang bodoh ini jadi tidak bisa sekelas denganmu." Himawari mulai berkeluh kesah.

"Hah, memangnya menjadi pintar itu salah ya, Himawari-chan? Lagipula, aku kan tidak terlalu pintar. Dan mungkin ini memang sudah takdir kita tidak sekelas lagi, 'kan waktu SD kita selalu sekelas selama 6 tahun, ya 'kan?" ujar Hinata lembut. Ia berusaha menghibur Himawari dengan kata-katanya, yang sebenarnya juga untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Hei.. apa namanya kalau bukan pintar bila seseorang mendapatkan juara umum, hah? Haah... sudahlah, lupakan.. tapi yang tadi itu, kau benar juga..yang penting kan kita masih bisa pulang bersama, dan ke kantin, lalu..bla..bla...bla.." sambung Himawari.

"Eh, Hima.. hari ini, di kelas barumu, apa yang terjadi? Di kelasku, masa' aku ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelas. Padahal aku tidak mau. Uh, menyebalkan sekali~" kali ini Hinata yang berkeluh kesah. Namun tetap dengan nada 'seorang Hinata'.

Ya, selain memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Himawari, Hinata juga tidak segan menceritakan apa saja pada Himawari, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan hanya pada Himawari, Hinata dapat bicara lepas dan tidak terbata-bata seperti pada orang lain. Mereka memang sangat dekat, seperti saudara.

"Aah, itu sih nasibmu...waktu kelas 6 kan kamu juga yang jadi ketua kelas. makanya kubilang jangan terlalu pintar, jadi semuanya mempercayaimu kan? Hahahahah.." ujar Himawari meledek.

"Uuh...Hima..!" seru Hinata kesal, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal telah dipuji tapi dengan maksud menyindir.

"Hahaha...dasar Hinata, Ayo kita pulang! Eeh..eh.." ucapan Himawari tiba-tiba ditambah ungkapan kekaguman. Mata Himawari terlihat sedikit berbinar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling mereka, namun Hinata tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Ah, tidak. Ayo!" ujar Himawari langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan pergi.

Hinata masih menyimpan tanda tanya, namun akhirnya ia tidak ambil peduli.

Saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang di bus, tanpa diminta Himawari bercerita tentang kejadian tadi.

"Hei Hinata, tadi itu aku lihat... cowok. Emm.. sebenarnya tidak terlalu cakep sih, lebih cakep mantanku dulu. Err... tapi lumayan juga sih..sepertinya dia sekelas denganmu..hahaha" Himawari mulai berbicara kacau.

"Ooh, bilang saja kamu suka padanya! Dan soal mantanmu, walau aku tak tahu, jangan bicarakan lagi! kamu ini aneh. Selalu saja membicarakannya, padahal katamu dia hanya cinta monyetmu waktu kecil 'kan?" goda Hinata.

"Ah, tidak. Kan hanya lumayan saja kataku. Heheheh.. Dia sekelas denganmu kan, Hinataa? namanya?" Himawari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kamu ini. Katanya tidak suka tapi terus bertanya. Ya, benar. Hmm.. tidak sulit menghafal murid cowok di kelasku. Karena.. hanya ada delapan siswa! Aneh kan, Hima?" ujar Hinata dengan 'sekilas info' darinya.

"Heh..?serius ? aneh sekali..berarti itu hanya delapan cowok terpintar di angkatan kita ya! Dasar cowok-cowok payah...masa' diantara ratusan cowok, yang masuk kelas unggulan cuma delapan ekor! Hahaha.. Lalu, namanya?" Himawari terkejut.

"Hahaha..yang benar delapan orang, Hima. Mmm..Namanya itu..Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Walau aku belum pernah bicara dengannya, kurasa dia itu cukup terkenal..kukira kamu tahu. Ah! Oh iya..aku lupa, di sekolah ini 'kan kamu hanya mengenalku saja ya? Hahaha," sambung Hinata.

"Oh.. Naruto ya. hah..soal itu aku tidak peduli! Hei, tapi setidaknya aku mengenal Kin Tsuchi, lalu...err..Sakura, Ino, Natsuki, eng..siapa lagi ya, temanmu itu..? aduh lupa. Dan, setidaknya aku kenal setengah kelas X C ku dulu. Hehehe.." Himawari menyebutkan sedikit nama teman-temannya yang, syukurlah, bisa ia ingat.

Dan itu pun rekor daftar teman terbanyaknya yang dapat membuat hatinya bertepuk tangan riang(baca: kegirangan sendiri). Bagi Himawari itu cukup menyelamatkannya dari argumen kejam Hinata barusan.

Mendengar itu Hinata sweatdroped. "Yah.. Kin Tsuchi sih, kau paling hafal..."

Himawari memang sering dianggap anti sosial, karena ia malas mengenal orang baru. Teman-teman Hinata, bahkan guru yang sering ia jumpai saja ia tidak hafal namanya. Apalagi orang lain. Anak populer pun, Himawari tidak berminat untuk sekedar mengetahui. Aneh.

"Secara.. dia kan otaku juga, jadi aku semangat mengenalnya!" ujar Himawari semangat.

"Hahaha..Hmmm baiklah, jadi kau mau kenalan dengan Naruto? Ahaha..aku comblangin deh.." ujar Hinata meledek.

"Cih..apa-apaan kau ini Hina? Aku tak bilang suka padanya! Hanya lu-ma-yan. Sudah, jangan bahas lagi!" lanjut Himawari cepat. Nada bicaranya mulai ketus.

"Ah.. kamu ini, mulai lagi memanggilku seperti itu. Hahaha, kesal denganku ya? Iya, iya, maaf." Hinata segera meminta maaf.

Tak terasa bus yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di halte dekat rumah Himawari. Ia pun turun dan berpisah dengan Hinata. Sementara Hinata tiba di halte dekat rumahnya beberapa menit setelahnya.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dalam perjalanan sang waktu. Matahari berganti bulan, siang berganti malam, langit biru cerah berganti langit hitam bertabur bintang, musim semi yang indah nan sejuk pun hampir tergeser oleh teriknya mentari musim panas dan cowok-cowok playboy pun berganti pacar dalam perjalanan waktu. rupanya mereka tak mau kalah dengan matahari dan kawan-kawan.(?)

Sudah sebulan Hinata menjalani kehidupan di kelas barunya dengan semangat belajar tinggi, demi meraih tangga teratas di kelas unggulan yang persaingannya sangat ketat. ia berharap bisa membanggakan orangtuanya. Ia juga bergaul dan bermain dengan teman-teman yang dulu sekelas saat kelas X, dan yang berasal dari kelas lain.

Ada Sasame, Kiba dan Naruto yang sama-sama penggemar anime, Sakura yang jago bermain piano dan pintar, ada Temari, Shion, Tenten dari kelas tetangganya dulu, dan banyak lagi.

Siang itu saat jam pelajaran kosong, Hinata, Sakura, Shiho, Tenten, dan beberapa murid lainnya sedang main tebak-tebakkan. Sesekali mereka tertawa-tawa riang. Namun tak lengkaplah arti kumpul-kumpul bagi sekelompok siswi kelas dua SMA tanpa adanya sebuah agenda paling seru, yaitu Gossip.

Ya, apalagi kalau bukan itu. Tentu saja cewek-cewek ini mengakhiri 'acara' mereka dengan gossip bertemakan: kesan pertama tentang anak-anak kelas ini dan seluk beluknya.

Dalam hal ini, Sakura lah yang seakan-akan menjadi moderatornya. Maklumlah diantara teman sekelas Hinata dulu, Ino dan Sakura adalah Ratu gossip. Tapi tunggu, mengapa ada yang bergosip ria tapi hanya Ratu Sakura yang memimpin? Dimana Ratu Ino?

Hmm..rupanya saat ini bukan waktunya bagi Ino untuk memimpin gossip seperti biasanya, karena sebaliknya justru Ino-lah yang menjadi bahan perbincangan. Bukannya menghianati teman, tapi ini karena kelakuan Ino yang membuat temannya khawatir padanya.

Apalagi kalau bukan kasus pacaran, yang membuat Ino jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya seperti sekarang ini, dan merenggangkan tali persahabatan mereka. Hinata pun khawatir akan temannya itu.

"Eh..eh..lihat itu..mereka mulai lagi tuh! OMG, dekat banget!" Sakura memulai.

"Astaga!" ungkapan refleks itu keluar dari mulut Shiho.

"Ya..ampun Ino-chan" ujar Hinata lembut.

"Yaampun... memangnya mereka begitu ya, dari kelas satu? pacaran dalam kelas? ckckckc...dasar Ino," Tenten pun tak mau ketinggalan.

Mereka berempat melihat Ino dan...Sasuke berpacaran di barisan ketiga, Sasuke duduk di kursi urutan keempat dari depan, menghadap ke Ino yang berada di kursi belakangnya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat diatas meja diantara mereka.

Mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari Ino yang tersenyum manja pada kekasihnya. Mereka berdua yang dari kejauhan, yaitu tempat Hinata dan yang lainnya duduk, di pojok kelas, terlihat mengobrol mesra.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, wajah mereka mendekat dan mendekat. Sampai mencatat jarak 8 cm saja. Dan tepat saat itu, kelompok 'penggosip' spontan berteriak. Sontak membuat Sasuke dan Ino menjauh, ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan kawan kawan, mereka buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan secara serempak. Pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal teriakan mereka terdengar jelas di kelas.

Sasuke menatap mereka tajam. Ino hanya cemberut dengan tatapan judesnya. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Ino pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa kapok, Hinata dan kawan-kawan juga terus memperhatikan Sasuke dan Ino yang makin mesra saja. Walaupun kejadian seperti tadi berkali-kali terulang dan berbuah pelototan sharingan(?) Sasuke.

"Iseng memang mengasyikkan! Hahaha.." kata Sakura.

"Ah, Sa- Sakura-chan ini..." sambung Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

Sementara yang lain tertawa diatas kejengkelan hati Sasuke dan Ino yang merasa dijahili.

"Huh, padahal dulu di kelas sepuluh mereka tidak mengaku sama sekali kalau mereka itu pacaran! Malah ternyata mereka CLBK dari SD lho! Dasar munafik! Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu!" Shiho melanjutkan bergosip.

"Emang tuh.. dulu sok jaim, eh sekarang nempel terus! Tiap hari lagi!" kata Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, aku jadi khawatir pada Ino, mereka terlihat berlebihan sa-sampai tidak ada jarak yang normal kalau sedang berdekatan. A..aku takut Ino terjerumus ke hal-hal yang lebih parah." Kata Hinata dengan rona kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah temannya.

"Menurut kalian, Ino yang kegatelan, atau.. Sasuke yang . . .over?" lanjut Tenten yang sebenarnya baru mengenal Ino maupun Sasuke.

"Entahlah.. mungkin ..Sasuke, tapi sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat salah satu diantara mereka begitu saat pacaran," sambung Shiho.

"Hm..menurutku awalnya Ino yang kegatelan sama Sasuke, karena itu Sasuke jadi terpengaruh. Tadinya sih mereka pacaran gak berlebihan kayak gitu, tapi..lama-lama.. huh, semoga saja mereka tak sampai di panggil guru. Disini 'kan, tidak diperbolehkan pacaran berlebihan," Sakura menambahkan opininya.

"Ngg.. se-sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini saja baik-baik dengan I-Ino-chan..katakan bahwa...mereka sudah berlebihan di mata umum," ujar Hinata menyarankan.

"Iya, dan lagi sekarang Ino jarang main sama kita. Kemana-mana Sasukeeee terus yang ditempelin!" sambung Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang duluan suka sih?" tanya Tenten.

"Yaampuun...gausah pake nanya deh! Ya jelas Ino lah, yang duluan deketin Sasuke. Dia kan agresif, jadi dia juga yang nembak! Mana mungkin Sasuke duluan! Secara dia itu idola cewek-cewek dan bintang kelas disini, walaupun dibawah Hinata siih..ah, tapi aku tidak termasuk diantara cewek-cewek itu ya! Dia bukan tipe ku!" Shiho langsung menyambar.

"Oooh, Ino yang ngejar-ngejar ya... Jadi kesimpulannya, Ino cewek yang beruntung ya? mendapatkan Sasuke," ujar Tenten lagi.

"Hmm.. menurutku tidak juga. Sasuke, walau populer di kalangan cewek-cewek, tapi.. aku masuk ke golongannya Shiho..hehe..Shiho?" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Shiho hanya tersenyum pasti.

"Walau tampan, yaaah..dia itu, menurutku tidak begitu baik. Apalagi sempurna seperti yang dibilang para fans-nya," sambung Sakura lagi.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kita segera membicarakan ini pada Ino. Benar kata Hinata, Ino kan teman kita.. mengapa kita jadi malah membicarakannya seperti ini. Tidak baik!" usul Tenten.

"Aku setuju. Daripada kita seperti mata-mata gak jelas begini!" seru Shiho.

"Eh, ada lagi lho pasangan selain mereka di kelas ini! Masa' kalian tidak tahu?" sang Ratu gossip memulai topik baru.

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Yaampuuuuuuun, masa gak tahu...Itulooh, Naruto dan Shion!" kata Sakura sambil berpose _innocent_. Membuat teman-temannya merasa paling _kudet_ dalam semenit.

"Dasar buoooodddohhh! Mereka itu udah mantan!" sambar Tenten dengan aura gunung berapi meletus dibelakangnya.

"I...iya sih.. aku tahu.. tapi, mereka masih sering bersama-sama kok. Mereka cocok lagi! Sama-sama maniis..." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit nada kagum.

"Wah... ba..bagaimana rasanya ya, sekelas dengan mantan, yang sebelumnya tidak sekelas? Pasti canggung," kata Hinata.

"Tapi kudengar Naruto itu playboy lho... pantas saja dia putus dengan Shion yang tak sembarang orang mendapatkannya. Hah.. dasar cowok!" ujar Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kelihatannya sih Naruto masih mengejar Shion. Yah, dia memang sangat cantik dan anggun sih," Shiho pun membuka suara.

"Kudengar Naruto juga masuk klub musik itu demi mendekati Shiho lagi 'kan?" Shiho melanjutkan.

"Yah..mereka memang cocok sih, sama-sama cakep dan populer, apalagi si Naruto itu... di mata adik-adik kelas dia sangat dikagumi lho..huh, apa bagusnya dia!" sambung Tenten.

"Naruto? tapi menurutku... dia tidak keren..tingkahnya saja yang berlebihan... huh, playboy pula.." Shiho berkata pelan.

"Disingkat: gak baanget deeeh...!" sahut Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Co-cowok yang eng..ngak banget . . tidak usah di omongin lagi, teman-teman," Hinata menutup pembicaraan mereka.

'Haaah...dasar teman-teman, ta-tadi katanya mau.. menasehati Ino, malaah gosip baru lagi,' Hinata membatin.

Mereka pun beranjak dari meja Shiho menuju kantin saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Terimakasih Hima!" ujar Hinata dengan senyum mengembang manis di pipinya. Tangannya menerima dua buah komik dari Himawari.

Pagi ini Himawari sengaja datang ke depan kelas Hinata untuk memberikan komik yang akan dipinjam Hinata, sekaligus untuk berbincang-bincang.

Himawari dan Hinata duduk di bangku panjang depan koridor kelas XI-A. Tak terasa perbincangan mereka harus berakhir karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Hinata berajak masuk ke kelasnya sementara Himawari pergi ke lantai atas menuju kelasnya.

Masuklah wanita muda berambut ungu tua diikat tingi ke kelas XI- A. Tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kurus ataupun gemuk, dan juga bukan langsing berbalut kemeja putih dengan kerah sengaja dibiarkan terangkat keatas beserta rok hitam selutut. Dialah Anko-sensei yang mengajar Bahasa Jepang di kelas Hinata. Namun bukannya langsung mengajar, ia malah memperhatikan satu demi satu murid di kelas. Ia mengelilingi kelas seraya mencari pelanggaran pada murid.

Murid-murid yang sudah tahu gelagat Anko-sensei tidak berani beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduk mereka. Bahkan Sasuke dan Ino yang biasanya saling melirik saat jam pelajaran pun diam tegap saat Anko-sensei masuk kelas.

"Tuk..tuk..tuk.." hanya suara hak sepatu Anko-sensei yang terdengar jelas dalam kelas yang sunyi. Anko-sensei sendiri tak bersuara. Hanya menatap tajam pada murid-murid.

Tiba-tiba Anko-sensei berhenti di meja Naruto dan menarik rambut Naruto yang panjangnya melebihi telinga dan sekilas terlihat sejumput rambut Naruto yang ber-cat orange kemerahan.

"Ini, mengapa seperti ini? Hah? Aku tidak suka!" Anko-sensei berkata sambil mencengkram rambut Naruto. Matanya melotot tajam kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Aaakh...!aduh, sensei...maaf!" seru Naruto menahan sakit.

Semua murid bergidik ngeri atas aura neraka tingkat tiga belas yang dipancarkan Anko-sensei saat marah seperti ini dan mereka tidak berani berkata sedikit pun. Seluruh kelas diam mematung. Hinata pun merinding sambil membaca doa banyak-banyak di dalam hati, yang juga dilakukan teman-temannya.

'Akh! Dasar nenek sihir, ngapain sih datang kesini! Menyebalkan! Beraninya ia menjambak rambutku yang sudah ku cat keren begini.. huuuh!' batin Naruto mangutuki Anko-sensei.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, besok harus sudah dipotong rapi! Tidak ada lagi yang ber-cat! Apa-apaan ini, pakai di cat segala. Mengerti kan, Uzumaki?" teriak Anko-sensei sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya.

"Kalau tidak, rambutmu ini akan kupotong dengan gunting rumput!" lanjut Anko-sensei.

Naruto makin gemetar.

Ia pun berjalan ke tengah kelas dengan mengumbar deathglare nya pada seluruh murid. Kelas XI-A pun dilanda merinding massal, karena takut mengalami hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Kutekankan lagi. Peraturan disini menyebutkan, rambut tidak boleh di-cat! Dan laki-laki tidak di perkenankan memakai perhiasan! MENGERTI?" teriak Anko-sensei ke seluruh kelas yang bahkan hampir terdengar seantero Konoha Kottogako.

Tiba-tiba mata Anko-sensei menatap tajam kearah bangku kedua dari belakang. Tapi ia tetap diam. Lalu dengan ekspresi yang sekejap berubah datar ia mengambil kapur dari bawah papan tulis dan dengan cepat melempar ke bangku tadi. TAKK!

Sekejap, bulu kuduk murid-murid lain berdiri melihat Anko-sensei tiba-tiba melempar kapur pada seseorang dengan background lidah api yang membara, sangat memancarkan aura neraka Anko. Tak ada satupun murid yang berani melihat ke belakang, walau mereka ingin sekali mengetahui siapa yang dilempar Anko.

'Yaa..yaampuun.. menyeram-kan se..se..kali, Anko-sen..sei ma..makin menjadi-ja..di. hiii!' gagap Hinata dalam hati. Ia merasa makin merinding saja.

"Aduuuhh... siapa sih, mengganggu saja!" kata 'seseorang' tadi dengan nada malas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tenggelam ditengah lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang baru saja terbuka karena bom kapur tadi sekaligus mengelap air liurnya yang mengalir bagai sungai ciliwung(?)

Dan ialah satu-satunya murid di kelas yang tidak menyadari sama sekali aura neraka Anko-sensei yang semenjak gurunya itu masuk sudah membuat seluruh temannya bergidik ngeri. Yah.. pengecualian baginya karena dengan tenangnya ia...tidur.

'Yaampuuuunn...hei,cepatlah sadar, Anko-sensei sudah seperti i..itu.' Hinata lagi-lagi membatin. Karena memang mustahil Hinata berani bicara lantang dalam situasi seperti ini.

Anko-sensei memang tidak beranjak menuju bangku orang itu. Ia hanya berkacak pinggang sambil men-deathglare muridnya yang ia lempari kapur tadi.

"NAARAAAAAAAA!" Anko berteriak kencang sekali dan berhasil membuat Shikamaru sadar.

Dengan jantungnya yang hampir copot, dan matanya yang masih mengantuk(baca: selalu mengantuk) Shikamaru mencoba tenang dan langsung duduk tegap. Kali ini ia merasakan aura neraka jahannam di kelasnya.

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU TIDUR DI KELAS! TIDAK MENGHARGAI GURU! HEEH? DAN LIHAT, TELINGAMU.. MASIH SAJA ADA ANTING ITU DI TELINGAMU, NARA? CEPAT LEPAS ANTING ITU ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MENARIKNYA DENGAN PAKSA! MENGERTI?" semprotan Anko-sensei menggema dari tempatnya ia berdiri sampai tempat Shikamaru duduk. Bahkan di tempat Hinata duduk di barisan depan dekat pintu pun hujan lokalnya terasa.

'Yaa ampuun... apakah hari ini Anko-sensei bisa lebih buruk lagi?' batin Hinata sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh, percuma di kelas ini penuh dengan murid pintar tapi masih saja ada pelanggaran. Mulai sekarang, jika ada pelanggaran harus segera dilaporkan padaku. Uzumaki, Nara ! kalian akan ku hukum! Tunggu saja besok!" tegas Anko-sensei lagi.

"Dan, Ketua kelas?" sambung Anko-sensei. Matanya mencari-cari sosok ketua kelas.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari kening Hinata. Dengan sangat perlahan dan gemetar ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tenten yang di sebelahnya pun ikut kaget.

"Sa...saya se-senn..sei..." Hinata tergagap plus gemetar. Tangannya terangkat ke atas.

"Besok pagi sebelum bel masuk, kau bawa Uzumaki dan Nara ke kantorku. Pastikan mereka sudah menghilangkan pelanggaran mereka, kau mengerti?" ujar Anko-sensei kali ini mulai tenang walau bicaranya cepat.

"Ha..hai!" jawab Hinata pasti. Tangan kanannya telah kembali terlipat di atas meja.

"Hn..baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran. Buka buku kalian!"

To Be Continue~

hmm..hm..bagaimana readers? Bagus kah? Abal kah? Aneh kah? REVIEW PLEASE!

Judulnya gak nyambung ya? Memang belum untuk chapter ini, tapi di chapter depan insya Allah akan terasa, permasalahnya pun akan mulai di chapter depan. Toh chapter ini kan baru prolog nya saja, jadi cuma perkenalan, mohon maklum ya readers!

Dan...kalau ada yang menganggap fic ini mengandung chara bashing, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...! Asli, saya tidak bermaksud demikian! Ini semata-mata untuk keperluan cerita. Sekali lagi maaf...!KEEP READING, and... REVIEW! No flame please!

Doumo arigatou ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 complicated love

Hai hai minna~ ketemu lagi sama Mitsu, author payah bin aneh ini di chapter 2...

Ekhm, Om Kishimoto, saya mohon izin pinjem chara-nya sebentar..! m(_ _)m

Buat readers...langsung saja, selamat membaca...

R 'n R !

Don't like, don't read! Mohon untuk tidak nge-FLAME, tetapi kritik membangun diterima. ^^

HIMITSU MEZU PRESENT:

.

.

.

A Naruto fanfiction,

**~ONE OCTAVE~**

**Disclaimare: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main Pairing: NaruHina.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typo, judul gak begitu nyambung, juga ada OC dan crack pairing untuk keperluan cerita.**

Chapter: 2 (Complicated Love)

Hinata tengah duduk manis di bangku kelasnya pagi ini, cerahnya hawa pagi dengan kesegaran khas Konoha serta kicauan burung-burung yang merdu seakan telah mengantarkan Hinata ke sekolahnya. Setidaknya sampai Tenten datang. Setelah Tenten mengambil posisi duduk, mereka berdua pun saling ber-ohayo ria.

"Eng...Hinata, bukannya pagi ini sebelum masuk kamu harus.." ujar Tenten.

"Aah! I-iya ya... untung saja kamu mengingatkanku." Hinata memotong kalimat Tenten yang ia sudah ketahui maksudnya.

Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri. Tenten tersenyum pasti. Mata lavender Hinata mulai mencari dua sosok anak berpelanggaran yang kemarin diperintahkan Anko-sensei untuk menemuinya.

Setelah menemukan salah satunya, Hinata pun menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk di depan koridor kelasnya.

Dan mata mereka bertemu. Sesosok remaja lelaki berambut blonde kuning keemasan dengan mata biru laut shappire-nya yang menatap ke bola mata lavender sang gadis Hyuuga. Segaris merah mulai timbul di wajah Hinata.

"Eng..U-Uzumaki-san, a..aku kesini. Ano...perintah Anko-sensei kemarin. Kau harus kesana se-sekarang. Kurasa pelanggaran mu sudah kau hilangkan, ja..jadi.." ujar Hinata yang memang suka sangat terbata-bata bila bicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi Naruto adalah cowok yang cukup populer di sekolahnya.

"Haaaaahh...baiklaah! eh, tunggu! Dimana Shikamaru? Dia kan juga.." kata Naruto malas.

"Ini, Hinata. Surat izinnya Shikamaru, dia ada urusan keluarga." Tiba-tiba Ino datang sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan Hinata. Hinata masih terdiam kaget, melihat Ino yang langsung berlalu ke dalam kelas. Tentu saja untuk menemui Sasuke.

Hinata memasukkan surat Shikamaru ke kantong rok sailor-nya sambil melirik Naruto. Dalam diam, ia telah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Muka Naruto langsung masam. Ia kesal dengan Shikamaru yang seharusnya jadi 'teman' hukumannya hari ini, malah tidak datang.

Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti Hinata menuju ruang guru sambil terus menggerutu kesal.

"Huh, awas saja si rambut nanas itu! Bisa-bisanya ia melarikan diri dari hukuman ini. Bisa habis nih, kalau aku sendirian yang dihukum! sial..sial..siaaaal!" Naruto mengutuki Shikamaru.

'Yaampun Naruto, Shikamaru 'kan memang tidak masuk karena kebetulan ada urusan keluargaa. Ckckckckc...' ujar Hinata dalam hati. Ya, nyalinya memang tidak cukup bila ia mengatakannya langsung di hadapan Naruto yang belum dikenalnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata enggan berjalan berdua dengan laki-laki yang belum akrab dengannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Beberapa bulir keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Bukan berarti suka, tapi memang beginilah Hyuuga Hinata bila berhadapan dengan lawan jenisnya.

Sepanjang jalan ia berdoa supaya ia cepat sampai di kantor guru dan mengakhiri perjalanan yang tanpa kata-kata ini. Ia sangat gugup apalagi ia dan Naruto melewati koridor-koridor yang ramai.

'Ya Tuhaan... kenapa rasanya kantor guru jauuuh sekali? Mengapa tidak sampai-sampai...? Ayolaaah.. mana suasananya muram sekali. Aduuh, kira-kira mau mengobrol apa ya, dengan Naruto supaya memperbaiki suasana ini?' Hinata mulai membatin lagi.

Saat beberapa meter lagi mencapai ruang guru, Naruto yang tadinya cemberut pun membuka suara.

"Eengg.. hei, kau. Tadi kamu memanggil nama margaku kan? Mulai sekarang panggil Naruto saja ya!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"I-iya.. baiklah, Naruto-san." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia refleks menjawab cepat karena sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'Aneh ...padahaal sejak tadi ia terus menggerutu. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia bersemangat begini?' batin Hinata heran.

Naruto pun memamerkan cengiran kudanya pada Hinata. Lalu Hinata mengetuk dan membuka pintu ruang guru yang telah ada di depannya. Dan masuk diikuti Naruto.

Di dalam, Anko sudah menanti. Hinata makin tegang saja, sementara Naruto menelan ludahnya. Naruto tetap takut pada Anko-sensei walau ia telah menggunting rambut ber-cat nya, sesuai perintah Anko-sensei.

Setelah melapor pada Anko-sensei mengenai kasus Naruto, ia juga menyerahkan surat Izin Shikamaru seusai menjelaskan absennya Shikamaru hari ini dan langsung beranjak pergi menuju kelas.

Hinata melangkah keluar ruang guru sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia lega sekali susana muram tadi telah berakhir.

Kini Naruto sedang di hukum menggunting rumput taman oleh Anko-sensei. Sebelumnya, Hinata mendengar ceramah Anko-sensei pada Naruto, yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja terdengar dari arah koridor kantor guru tempat Hinata berjalan. Suara Anko-sensei yang tegas juga keras memang terdengar sampai jauh. Setidaknya itu hal yang terkenal luas di Konoha Kotogakko ini.

'Malang juga nasibmu Naruto-san..' batin Hinata bersimpati.

Dan sejak saat itulah Hinata mengenal Naruto. Terlebih lagi, mereka dan Sasame sering membicarakan anime beserta segala atributnya. Dari komiknya, cerita barunya, koleksinya, sampai soundtrack plus penyanyinya.

Seperti siang ini, mereka sedang mengobrol ria tentang sebuah Anime sambil mencatat pelajaran yang gurunya tidak hadir. Mereka menulis satu meja bertiga, berdekatan. Ya, hari ini Hinata tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak menulis dengan 'geng' nya yang berisi Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka juga memutar lagu anime dari handphone Sasame. Dan menyanyi bersama. Naruto-lah yang suaranya paling keras, Hinata hanya bersenandung pelan. Namun mereka sangat enjoy dengan hari itu. Yah.. walaupun mereka baru mengenal karena anime.

"Kalau panyanyi soundtrack anime, kamu suka siapa Hinata?"

"Ah, itu.. a-aku suka Yui. Kalau Naruto-kun?"

"Wah..kita sama! Kalau Sasame?"

"Aku siih, banyak!"

TEEEEEEETTT

Obrolan ditutup dengan kalimat Sasame. Setelah terdengar bel pulang, mereka bertiga pun membereskan barang-barang mereka dan segera pulang.

Namun, saat Hinata hendak berjalan melewati pintu, Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hinata!"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku? Engg...hari ini kau ada kegiatan di klub musik kan?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Bisa kita ke klub musik bersama? Aku baru masuk klub, nih.."

"Ta-tapi... aku sudah janji dengan Shion-chan," ujar Hinata pelan.

"SHION-CHAN?-uff.." lepas kontrol, Naruto berteriak lumayan kencang.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Terlihat Shion sudah menunggu Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Eh, go-gomen Naruto-kun..aku duluan, sayonara!" Hinata langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat Shion.

"Haaah... padahal aku ingin pergi bareng dengannya, biar sekalian bareng Shion-chan~" keluh Naruto pelan. Rupanya benar gosip yang mengatakan Naruto masih menyimpan rasa pada mantan kekasihnya, Shion.

Kini, biola cokelat mungil sudah dalam kuasa Hinata. Lantunan nada-nada merdu keluar dari biola klasik yang dimainkan Hinata. Fakta bahwa seluruh siswa Konoha Kotogakko yang mengenal Hinata juga pasti tahu kemahiran gadis ini dalam bermain biola memang benar.

Shion pun menyusul. Keyboard silver ditangannya menghasilkan nada merdu yang berdampingan dengan biola Hinata. Setelah itu, Suara drum Kin Tsuchi, gitar Sasame, bass Natsuki dan seharusnya vokal Ino ̶̶̶ yang kali ini sedang absen, ikut mengalun dalam sebuah lagu. Band.

Lomba band putri tingkat SMA se-Konoha lah yang akan diikuti oleh band putri yang akan mewakili Konoha Kotogakko ini. Maka dari itu mereka berlatih sore ini.

Lain dengan Sakura. Saat ini di klub musik, Hinata memang tidak bersama Sakura yang biasanya dekat dengannya, karena Sakura juga sedang serius mempersiapkan diri untuk lomba piano solo nya.

Mata Hinata menyusuri sekeliling klub musik. Ia melihat Naruto, ̶ teman akrab barunya itu terlihat sedang memandangi Shion. Lalu Hinata melihat Sakura yang dikenal di sekolah sebagai seorang master piano, sedang berkutat dengan grand piano putih. Kiba, Chouji dan teman-teman lainnya yang sedang serius dengan alat musik masing-masing.

Saat break klub musik, Hinata mengahampiri Sakura yang masih saja duduk di depan piano. Padahal anak lain sudah keluar ruangan klub untuk makan-makan ringan atau sekedar refreshing.

"Sakura-chan.. ini minumlah dulu! A-aku tau kau sedang serius untuk lomba Chopin itu, tapi semua kan ada waktunya. Sekarang break dulu," kata Hinata lembut seraya menyerahkan sekotak jus pada Sakura.

"Ah, iya..terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menerima jus itu. Benar juga apa yang Hinata katakan.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mata Amethyst-nya memandang grand piano putih di depannya dalam-dalam. Hening sesaat.

"Waktu SD aku suka manga. Dan sejak SMP hobi ku lebih mengarah pada biola dan orangtuaku pun mendukungnya, sampai sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini aku sangat tertarik dengan benda ini ya?" kata gadis berambut indigo itu sambil menekan salah satu tuts piano. TINGG.

"Memang menyenangkan." Ujar Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Dan aku bo..bodoh sekali tidak minta diajarkan, atau... bila kini tidak memintanya , padahal a-aku tahu sejak dulu temanku ini masternya, hihihi.." sambung Hinata dengan penekanan di kata 'bila'.

"Wakatta..." kata Sakura pelan.

Jari- jari sang master Haruno Sakura pun menari dengan lincahnya di atas piano. Hinata hanya mendengarkan nada-nada lembut itu sambil memperhatikan cara bermain Sakura.

"Moonlight sonata," ujar Sakura.

"Selalu bagus.. se-sensei. Hahaha," Hinata memuji.

" Seperti yang kau tahu. Piano ini terdiri dari beberapa oktaf, satu oktaf terdiri dari tujuh buah nada." Sakura memulai 'les privat' nya.

"Do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do," ucap Hinata sambil menekan tuts tiap-tiap nada.

"Dan yang terpenting, kunci sukses bermain musik, piano... ingat, tujuh nada ini berurutan dalam satu oktaf. Namun kita harus memainkannya dengan teratur. Bila ditekan semua nadanya secara bersamaan, pasti kacau 'kan bunyinya?" jelas Sakura.

"Hm, jadi kalau mau mengkombinasikan nada dalam sekali tekan, harus disesuaikan jumlahnya nada, bunyi, dan harmonisasinya. Iya kan Sakura-chan?" Hinata yang sedari tadi memainkan piano semampunya, memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Yap, akor. Sekarang coba mainkan lagu, dong!"

"Ah..aku 'kan tidak bisa Sakura chan~"

"Kalau kau paham yang ku katakan tadi, pasti kau menguasai semua nada di sini."

"..."

Perbincangan sore itu berlanjut dengan dentingan piano dari tangan Hinata. Tidak begitu bagus, yah wajar lah... pemula.

"Hei, Hinata... kapan kita mau membeli komik baru itu?" tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang di belakang Hinata.

"Ah Ki-Kiba! mengagetkanku saja.." seru Hinata

Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan permainan piano Hinata, hanya menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Oi, Sakura! Tumben mukamu serius sekali," kata Kiba.

"Biasa lah, di-dia sedang serius mau lomba Chopin. Hahaha," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Oh iya, Kiba..lusa saja gimana?" sambung Hinata.

"Mmm... baiklah. Biasa ya, sepulang sekolah!" kata Kiba.

"Jadi, Naruto masuk klub musik ini, hanya untuk mendekati Shion lagi?" Kin Tsuchi membuka perbincangan gossip sepulang dari klub musik. Hinata berjalan di sampingnya beserta beberapa siswi lain. Sakura tidak pulang bersama Hinata karena ia masih latihan khusus.

"Entahlah, tapi terlihat jelas sih..." kata seorang siswi.

"Iya tuh..blablablabla..."

'Mulai lagi deh.' Batin Hinata. Ia tidak terlalu suka gossip.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya terlarang.

"Hah!" Ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Mematung. Pertanyaan teman-temannya pun tak dijawabnya.

Jelas terlihat Sasuke sedang mendekat pada Ino di lorong antar kelas yang kosong. Ino bersender merapat ke tembok di belakangnya, sementara Sasuke di depannya. Satu tangan Sasuke di tembok tempat Ino bersender, tangan kirinya di bahu Ino. Ini memang sudah sore.

'Pantas saja Ino tak terlihat di klub musik tadi. Ternyata hanya alasan konyol ini, yang membuat Ino absen, ckckckck'. Pikir Hinata.

Wajah mereka makin dekat saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras seseorang.

"CIEEEE... TEMEEEEE...!" ternyata Naruto yang berteriak dengan tanpa berdosanya, ia tak sadar telah mengganggu momen Sasuke dan Ino. Tapi membuat Hinata lega.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jitakan mendarat di kepala durian Naruto. Setidaknya Naruto mendapat pelajaran: jangan macam-macam dengan Uchiha yang sedang serius, apalagi sampai mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang.

HINATA'S POV

Tidur adalah hal paling mujarab untuk mengobati capek. Ya, hal itulah yang selalu tubuh mungil ini di ranjang berwarna lavender ku. Capek, setelah kegiatan seharian ini. Apalagi aku selalu kepikiran akan hal tadi. Tak ku sangka, Ino, sahabat baikku, yang dulu berkomitmen sama denganku menjadi seperti ini.

Mungkin, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Ino. Atau mungkin anak-anak SMA lain akan menganggapku sok suci, tidak peka, atau apalah. Karena aku anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'pacaran fisik'. Yah...kalian mengerti maksudku kan?

Hal-hal yang kini terbilang tidak aneh itu, bagiku... sama saja seperti menjual harga diri kita secara murah. Misalnya sekarang cowok A yang memacari kita, cowok itu bebas mencium lah, peluk-peluk lah. Lalu, suatu saat bila sudah putus, ganti cowok lain. Begitu saja seterusnya. Kalau sudah begitu, berapa harga seorang perempuan sebenarnya? Miris.

Kemudian, suatu saat nanti bila kita menikah, berarti suami kita dapat 'barang bekas'? meski 'hanya' bekas dicium atau dipeluk orang lain, sama saja judulnya 'bekas' kan? Menyedihkan.

Jadi aku tidak ingin pacaran dulu, nanti malah terjerumus hal 'mengenaskan' seperti tadi, atau bahkan lebih mengerikan? Mungkin ada. Memang tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis lain, aku tidak begitu berambisi untuk punya pacar di masa SMA ini, santai saja lah.'Belajar dulu, toh kalau sudah sukses kan banyak yang mau.' Begitu kata Kaa-san ku.

Waktu SMP, Aku, Ino, Sakura, dan Himawari pernah berkomitmen demikian. Tapi kini rupanya Ino tak bisa menahan pesona Pangeran Uchiha, yang memang terbukti pada lebih dari 80 persen siswi di sekolah. Yah.. makannya kini aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak normal. Hey.. tentu saja aku pernah menyukai laki-laki. Tapi untuk kali ini, belum ada lelaki yang mengisi hatiku.

Entah mengapa, aku jadi takut untuk mencintai seseorang. Seperti pengalamanku sebelumnya, aku takut perasaanku tak bisa tersampaikan. Jadi sia-sia. Oleh karena itu, sekarang kuputuskan untuk fokus belajar dan berprestasi tentunya.

Dan juga, kesendirianku ini bukan berarti aku tidak laku. Umm.. kalau boleh sedikit sombong, meskipun aku merasa tidak begitu cantik, sudah ada 8 cowok yang sudah menembakku selama ini.

Himawari pernah berkata '8 itu baru yang menembak lho.. belum lagi yang tidak kau ketahui, Hina.. ckckckck.. kau ini memang idola ya! Haha...' ah, dasar Himawari itu berlebihan. Aduh, jadi malu sendiri.

Sudahlah, merepotkan kalau terus dipikirkan. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dan terlelap dalam mimpi.

NORMAL POV

"Musim panas nanti.. akan ada study tour. Diharapkan seluruh siswa ikut, ka-karena mempengaruhi nilai." Dengan usaha kerasnya untuk berbicara lantang, Hinata kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ke mana Bu Hinata?" ujar Kiba iseng.

"Iih..Ki-Kiba, aku ini bukan guru! Tujuannya..engg..ki-kita akan ke Suna, lalu ke Tokyo, tepatnya di Shinjuku. Selama tiga hari empat malam." Lanjut Hinata.

Sumpah, saat ini Hinata sedang perang besar-besaran. Bukan perang melawan Akatsuki atau mafia lainnya, tapi melawan rasa gugupnya. Tentu saja gugup, seorang Hinata yang pemalu, harus berbicara keras di depan kelas yang berisi banyak siswa.

Yah, walaupun semua itu temannya, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu PD untuk menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa seperti ini. Itulah Hinata yang seorang ketua kelas terpaksa, mungkin lain hal nya kalau Naruto atau Lee yang berada di posisi ini. Tapi seluruh manusia di kelas tidak mungkin membiarkan dua perusuh itu yang memimpin mereka.

"Tour nya sekitar sebulan lagi, jadi harap semuanya mempersiap- KYAAAA!" tiba-tiba Hinata terjatuh.

Seluruh kelas yang tadinya tenang jadi riuh. Dan beberapa murid mengerubungi Hinata dan ...Tenten yang baru saja mempertunjukan err.. 'Drama Korea' yang ..aneh? Ya, aneh karena Tenten tiba-tiba saja menubruk Hinata yang sedang memberikan pengumuman hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Kemudian Tenten yang menindih Hinata segera bangun. Posisi mereka bisa dibilang sangat romantis karena Tenten memeluk Hinata yang tersungkur di lantai.

"A-ada apa ti-tiba-tiba begini, Tenten-chan?" ujar Hinata pelan, masih shock dan bingung.

"Oi, Tenten nafsu amat!" ujar Lee dari kerumunan.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya ya?" kata Shiho.

"Hey kalian jangan salah paham! dan Hinata, maaf, aku mendorongmu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari makhluk itu!" seru Tenten sambil merapikan bajunya yang kusut.

Semua murid yang berkerumun, termasuk Hinata, memandang ke sekeliling. Bingung karena tidak menemukan si makhluk pembuat masalah.

'Hiiii... jangan-jangan di kelas ini ada setan lewat' pikir Ino menebak-nebak.

'Jangan-jangan, langit-langit kelas mau copot lalu Tenten menyadarinya. Waa Tenten bisa meramal!' pikir Naruto asal.

"Wha..mungkin Tenten punya sharingan tajam yang bisa melihat cepat peluru melesat ke arah Hinata !' Tebak Kiba makin ngaco.

Dan khayalan aneh lainnya pun terbayang di benak para murid. Mereka jadi takut sendiri akan bahaya yang mereka tebak, walaupun belum pasti. Konyol.

Tenten yang sadar akan situasi, segera angkat bicara.

"CICAK itu! tadi Cicak itu mau jatuh ditas kepala Hinata, maka aku cepat-cepat mendorong Hinata agar dia terhindar dari makhluk PHOBIA nya-yang bisa-membuatnya-pingsan itu!" seru Tenten.

GUBRAK. Semua sweatdropped, melongo, tapi lega juga karena hal-hal mengerikan tidak terjadi seperti bayangan mereka. Semua, kecuali Hinata yang sibuk teriak-teriak ketakutan dan berlari menjauh setelah menyadari dan menemukan si cicak hanya satu meter darinya.

"Yah...begitulah Hinata ..bisa berubah cuma gara-gara makhluk itu." Tenten pun sweatdropped dengan penjelasannya sendiri. Murid-murid tambah heran.

Naruto yang jahilnya keluar, mengambil sapu dan menaruh cicak itu di atas sapu. Perlahan ia menghampiri Hinata dengan cicak itu.

"Hi-na-ta-chan!" tiba-tiba Naruto berseru jahil tepat di belakang Hinata.

"KYAAAA...!" refleks Hinata lari saat Naruto menyodorkan cicak di sapu itu.

Ia berlari keluar kelas. Naruto mengejar, menakut-nakuti Hinata. Melewati lorong-lorong kelas, serta mengelilingi halaman sekolah.

Saat itu bel istirahat berbunyi, banyak murid menonton acara kucing-kucingan Naruhina. Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menahan malu yang biasanya sangat tak bisa ia tahan. Tapi ketimbang ia harus pingsan saat Naruto dan cicak itu mencapainya, lebih baik terus berlari.

"NARUTO-KUN...BUANG CICAK ITU~ CEPAAT...!" keluarlah teriakan Hinata yang _limited edition_.

"Eheheehehe...cicaknya suka padamu niih!" kata Naruto jahil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata mulai kelelahan. Lalu...seseorang..

"HEH..KALIAAAAAN..!KENAPA KEJAR-KEJARAN DI KORIDOR BEGINI? MENGHALANGI JALAN ORANG TAHUU...!"

Tepat, Anko-sensei.

Hinata merinding. Naruto langsung menghentikan larinya. Ia menelan ludahnya.

Walau Anko-sensei akan memarahinya, ia jadi lega karena ada 'penghenti' Naruto dari aksinya.

Perlahan-lahan dan gemetar, Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Anko dan Naruto.

"Kalau mau pacaran jangan mengganggu jalan orang! Lagipula tidak etis sekali kalian kejar-kejaran disini. MEMANGNYA JALAN INI PUNYA MBAH MOYANG KALIAN APAA? Apa kau mau ku hukum LAGI? Hm, Uzumaki!" seru Anko dengan penegasan pada kata 'lagi' dan kalimat terakhir yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"I-iya.. maaf Sensei," ujar Naruto dengan wajah madesu. Hinata diam saja. Menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Huh.. sana kembali ke kelas! Daripada ribut disini!" kata Anko tegas.

Baru saja Anko pergi saat Naruto dan Hinata masih membeku. Detik selanjutnya Naruto langsung tersenyum iseng dan melirik kearah Hinata. Hinata lagi-lagi merinding.

"Hehe.."

Saat Naruto hendak mengambil ancang-ancang, sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"HOOOOIIII...Ayo lanjutkan! Dimana semangat masa muda kalian..?" tentu Guy yang berbicara.

"HEI..ayo lari teruuus..! yang tadi itu sangat seru! Hahhahaha..aku melihatnya dari tadi! Jangan cuma gara-gara nenek sihir itu kalian langsung berhenti!" seru Guy dengan lebainya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan nyengir kuda trademark-nya itu.

Seketika urat jijik Hinata menegang berbarengan dengan mengencangnya urat jahil Naruto serta putusnya urat malu Guy.

Guy mulai bersorak-sorak heboh. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto maju menyodorkan cicak di sapu itu kearah Hinata yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

Pikiran Hinata sudah seperti benang kusut. _Ill feel_, takut, bingung, _sweatdropped_. 'Baru saja Anko-sensei menyuruh berhenti, kenapa guru satu ini malah menyuruh lanjutkan?' batin Hinata sembari melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

...

...

JTAKKKK

Tanpa diketahui Naruto dan Hinata yang telah berlari, sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Guy berkat seseorang yang merasa kesal dan tersinggung, Anko.

Setelah lama berputar-putar, mereka berdua akhirnya kelelahan. Hinata kembali ke kelas disusul Naruto yang telah membuang cicaknya.

"Huuh..Naruto-kun apa-apaan sih tadi itu? A-aku kan sangat-sangat phobia..memangnya kau tidak bisa bayangkan akibatnya?"

"Ja-jahil itu ada batasnya!" seru Hinata. Bicaranya terpotong-potong, nafasnya terengah-engah, namun nadanya menyiratkan kemarahan kecil.

Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini, tapi Hinata memang dapat berubah se-drastis apapun jika sudah menyangkut CICAK.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah, tapi ia malah nyengir.

"Iyaa sori..tapi tenang, sudah kubuang kok cicaknya...habis, kamu larinya cepat sih..aku capek mengejarmu, jadi males nakut-nakutin kamu lagi," ujar Naruto.

BLETAKK!

"AWW ...Itai!"

Kamus kanji tebal mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Makannya, jangan seenaknya jahil sama cewek! Apa kau tidak tahu Hinata pernah pingsan sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit, cuma gara-gara makhluk itu hah!" seru Sakura dengan aura neraka dari belakang Naruto.

"I-iya baiklah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi~ ampun Sakura-chan..!"

"WUUUHUUU...! yo Naruto! Mesra sekali kejar-kejarannya, padahal masih siang looh!" ujar Lee keras dari belakang kelas sambil meniru trademark nya Guy.

"Ciee...cie... Naruto, Shion lepas sekarang ngincernya Hinata niih!" Natsuki ikut bersorak.

"Cieeee...!"

"Suit..suiiit.."

"Gossip baru niih!"

"PJ ditunggu yaaa..!"

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah. Baru saja ia memasuki kelas, saat ia TEPAT di depan kelas BERSAMA Naruto begini malah langsung diledek oleh teman-temannya.

Naruto langsung angkat bicara.

"Hei, apaan sih! Aku itu tadi hanya iseng! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Hinata, karena aku tak mungkin merebutnya dari Kiba. Itu sama saja menghianati teman sendiri, ya kan Ki...eh! Upph!"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menutup mulutnya, tapi terlambat. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya keras. Kiba hanya membeku di tempat duduknya. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Sesekali matanya menatap Naruto tajam yang tak disadari siapapun.

BLUSH!

Hinata hanya dapat tertunduk, wajahnya semakin memanas.

"OOOHHHH...TERNYATA KIBA TOH, YANG SAMA HINATA...!" satu kelas ber-ooh ria.

'Kami-sama...apa hari ini aku tidak bisa lebih sial lagi?' batin Hinata.

Sementara Kiba sibuk memprotes pernyataan tadi dan men-death glare Naruto yang ketakutan karena tak sengaja membocorkan rahasia temannya.

'Maaf Hinata, mungkin setelah ini kau akan sering di ejek orang-orang karena aku. Salahku sendiri tidak mengungkapkannya langsung padamu...kuharap kau masih mau menjadi temanku. Bagaimanapun, perasaanku ini tak bisa kucegah..' batin Kiba sedih.

"GAARA!"

Set set set...WHUSSS

TEPP

"SHUTT LANGSUNG!"

SRAKKK

"KYAAA...KEREEEN!"

"GAARA-CHAN, I LOVE YOU"

"SASUKE...KYAAAA!"

" Good job Sasuke, Gaara!" kata Lee.

"Bagus, sekarang break sebentar! Setelah itu bangkitkan lagi semangat muda kalian!" seru seorang coach sekaligus guru olahraga itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan mata berapi-api.

Para pemain yang sedang toss dengan wajah mereka yang cool –tentu saja tidak semuanya cool ̶ tiba-tiba berubah air mukanya menjadi mode 'mata segaris dan mulut titik' karena melihat guru mereka yang lebay.

Siang itu, walau sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, namun Konoha Kotogakko masih ramai karena ada berbagai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Apalagi hari ini ada latihan gabungan antara Konoha Kotogakko dan Konoha Chuugakko, SMP terbaik di Konoha yang telah berjalan cukup lama.

Entah karena olahraga basket adalah favorit anak-anak sekolah atau karena para pemainnya yang menjadi favorit, latihan gabungan klub basket SMP dan SMA selalu ramai penonton terutama para gadis.

Namun klub-klub lainnya pun tak kalah ramainya karena semangat para anggotanya yang aktif dan seringkali berprestasi di berbagai bidang.

Tak terkecuali gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang klub musik setelah latihannya selesai. Ia berjalan bersama Shion, Ino, dan Sakura menuju gym lapangan basket. Kenapa gym lapangan basket? Karena mereka janjian berkumpul dengan Temari, Tenten dan Shiho untuk pulang bersama. Namun selain itu ada sebab lain.

"Temari!" panggil Shion pada teman sebangkunya yang sedang membagikan minuman pada para anggota tim basket. Tepat, Temari adalah manager klub basket.

"Ah..hei Shion. Cepat, langsung saja!" kata Temari sambil menarik Shion dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman lalu mendorongnya tepat ke hadapan... adik BUNGSU nya.

"Hai.." tebakan semuanya pasti benar. Gaara, adik bungsu Temari yang masih kelas 3 SMP itu berujar datar dengan wajah cool nya yang berkeringat akibat bermain basket barusan pada ...pacar barunya!

Oh tuhan, wanita mana yang tidak histeris melihat cowok keren ini dengan jarak hanya 30 cm. Ditambah lagi cowok itu menatap dalam dalam dengan mata tajam yang imut seperti panda. Dalam hati Shion menjerit gemas sebagai... pacar baru cowok itu.

"H-hai Gaara, ini!" ujar Shion sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada pacarnya yang ia kenal dari teman sebangkunya.

"Cie... Shion sama..adiknya Temari ya?" kata Sakura.

"Ya, mereka baru jadian tiga hari yang lalu lho!" Temari yang menjawab.

"Hoi, mana minumanku?" protes Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Huh..buat apa pemain malas sepertimu di kasih minum?" omel Temari, merasa menang.

"Hei, merepotkan, dasar tidak adil! Jangan disangkut bautkan dengan masalah tadi dong,"

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh tidak mengerjakan tugas tadi! Kan aku juga ikut kena getahnya!"

"Siapa suruh sekelompok denganku?"

"Aku tak akan sekelompok denganmu kalau kelompoknya tidak ditetapkan guru, bodoh!"

"Merepotkan, cepat berikan minumnya, aku haus!"

"Ambil saja sendiri! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Hei..itu kata-kataku!"

"Peduli apa?"

Bla..bla..bla..

"Haah..mereka itu, duduk depan-belakang kerjaannya bertengkar terus.." kata Hinata pelan.

Mereka semua, duduk di bangku pemain pinggir lapangan sambil berbincang sekaligus berpacaran kecuali Hinata dan Sakura tentunya.

Gaara dan Shion yang masih malu-malu, Shikamaru dan Temari yang tidak mengaku berpacaran karena memang tidak ada pernyataan resmi, tapi sikap bertengkar-yang dinilai mesra- mereka sangat bisa membuat orang mengira mereka berpacaran, dan...Sasuke-Ino?

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke dan Ino?" bisik Hinata ke telinga Sakura.

"Mana kutahu, Tapi sepertinya mereka bertengkar." Balas Sakura kembali berbisik.

"Huuh.. habis, sekarang Ino jarang cerita padaku..sama Natsuki terus, atau sama Sasuke!" lanjutnya.

"Iya, de-denganku pun jarang. Ngomong-ngomong Natsuki mana ya?" ujar Hinata.

Ino, walaupun duduk di sebelah Sakura dan Hinata tapi di paling ujung barisan, sama dengan Sasuke yang berada di ujung satunya, tidak menggubris Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah berbisik. Ia tampak merenung dengan pandangan kosong.

"...betul juga ya, sekarang Ino diam saja. Tidak biasanya. Oh, Natsuki tadi pulang duluan. Hei lihat itu! Sasuke di ujung sana sedang dikerubuti fangirl nya. Biasanya 'kan Ino langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan bertingkah mesra, supaya fangirl Sasuke _envy,_" kata Sakura berusaha bicara se-pelan mungkin.

"I-iya benar. Dan kulihat..Se-sedari tadi mereka saling mencuri pandang singkat tapi tidak mau ketahuan satu sama lain. Sasuke juga diam saja," sambung Hinata.

"Yeeehh..Sasuke emang diam terus!" kata Sakura masih berbisik, takut ketahuan Ino.

"Hai Ino! Loh..tumben gak sama Sasuke?" sembari melirik bergantian antara Ino dan Sasuke, Lee berujar kencang yang sampai terdengar Sasuke, membuat Ino dan Sasuke terpaku membisu, hatinya memanas.

Tak ada jawaban. Ino semakin tertunduk. Sasuke menatap tajam namun kosong, bukan kearah Ino, tapi kearah depan. Sakura dan Hinata harap-harap cemas.

Menyadari suasana tidak enak, Shikamaru dan Temari berhenti bertengkar.

"Teman-teman, maaf.. aku duluan."

Tiba-tiba Ino beranjak pergi dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum Sakura ataupun Hinata sempat bereaksi.

Shikamaru memberi Sasuke tatapan 'Jangan-berlagak-bodoh-cepat-kejar-dia'.

Dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya diam, Sasuke meninggalkan gym dan mengejar Ino.

"Be-benar katamu Sakura.." ujar Hinata pelan.

Spontan, setelah kejadian itu tatapan orang-orang menghujani Lee. Merasa bersalah, Lee melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Dan..menabrak Naruto yang baru masuk.

"Eh..gomen Naruto!" kata Lee.

"Lho, Naruto..bukannya kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Na..Naruto-kun, tumben sekali kesini. Eh, Tenten dan Shiho sudah selesai rupanya," Hinata ikut bertanya.

"Hehehe..habis, tidak ada teman pulang. Malas pulang sendiri, eh ketemu Tenten dan Shiho di depan gym. Mereka bilang mau pulang bareng kalian, yasudah aku ikut saja. Sekalian bareeng..." jelas Naruto.

Ia melirik Sakura yang mengerti omongan Naruto. Tapi nada bicara Naruto berubah setelah menyadari Shion yang ia harapkan masuk ke pandangannya, sedang mengobrol mesra dengan Gaara yang tidak dikenalnya. Pintar, Naruto segera mengalihkan kata-katanya.

"Bareng Lee. Ya kan Lee?" sambung Naruto dengan semangat tinggi yang di buat-buat.

"Yoo..Naruto!" balas Lee.

_Drrrt drrrt... e-mail _

_From : kibaakamaru_

_Cc : -_

_Subject: beli komik_

_Hinata, jadi kan beli komiknya? Kita harus cepat, nanti kemalaman._

_kau dimana? Nanti aku ketempatmu._

'Yaampun, aku lupa! Dan lagi... setelah kejadian di kelas tadi aku jadi gugup ketemu Kiba, bagaimana ini?' batin Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat ia balas e-mail itu.

"Sakura, ma-maaf aku tak bisa pulang bareng kalian, aku baru ingat ada janji," kata Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba, dengan gugup karena kejadian tadi, menemui Hinata di gym. Hinata dan Kiba langsung jadi sasaran ejekan. Hinata diam karena malu dan gugup, sementara Kiba mati-matian membuang rasa malu dan gugup. Ia sibuk menggubris ejekan teman-temannya dan berusaha membalas teman-temannya yang tertawa jahil.

Sebelum pergi, sekilas Kiba melirik kesal kearah Naruto yang sejak tadi diam merasa bersalah. Ya, Kiba yang sangat dirugikan akibat omongan Naruto tadi siang. Jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata yang ia inginkan jadi makin dekat justru sebaliknya karena kaduanya saling merasa gugup saat berdekatan. Dan jarak antara Naruto dan Kiba pun menjauh, Kiba marah pada Naruto yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasianya.

Hinata dan Kiba berjalan dalam diam melewati koridor. Kemudian mereka melihat Ino bersama Sasuke dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Tidak terlihat mesra, justru sebaliknya. Terdengar adu mulut mereka dengan nada tinggi.

Otomatis Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Kiba. Khawatir dengan sahabatnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengawasi Ino. Ia dan Kiba bersembunyi di balik tiang koridor.

"Maumu apa? kita putus saja, begitu?" ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke,Hiks...aku..tidak bermaksud.." Ino mulai terisak.

"Bahkan kau sudah tahu, aku telah mengetahuinya! Jadi apa lagi?" Sasuke menggenggam kasar pergelangan tangan Ino yang berusaha berontak.

"Kurang apa lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bagimu, hah? Padahal aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Kenapa kau berpaling? Dimana kesalahku?" sambung Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Nada bicaranya makin meninggi.

"Hiks..hiks.." Ino berheti berontak, menunduk. Sasuke menatap benci pada Ino. Dari jauh, Hinata khawatir.

"Aku..sudah tidak tahan..." ucapan Ino terhenti. Perlahan, Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke tajam.

"FANGIRLS MU! KAU TIDAK TAHU SELAMA INI MEREKA SELALU MENYIKSAKU SAAT KAU TIDAK DISAMPINGKU!" Ino berteriak kencang di lorong kelas yang sepi. Genggaman Sasuke melemah. Tatapan Sasuke tetap datar.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Kemarin lusa, mereka menahanku saat aku menuju klub musik. Hiks..hiks..mereka terus menyiksaku dan menyuruhku untuk segera putus denganmu. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sai menolongku DAN KAU MALAH MENUDUH AKU SELINGKUH?"

"Lalu kau marah, memaksaku berciuman ..untung saja Naruto berteriak saat itu." Sasuke hanya menatap kosong saat Ino berujar marah. Perlahan genggaman Sasuke terlepas.

"ITUKAH YANG DISEBUT PANTAS? SAAT AKU MENDERITA KARENA KAU SENDIRI YANG TAK BISA MELINDUNGIKU WALAU HANYA DARI FANGIRLS MU, SASUKE..!"

"Kau marah..? Kau tahu aku menyukai orang lain? SAI MEMANG LEBIH BAIK DARIMU WALAU TAK PUNYA FANGIRL SEPERTIMU, TAPI MULAI SEKARANG.. AKULAH FANGIRLNYA!" Ino tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Hening sesaat. Air mata Ino tumpah. Hinata dan Kiba makin cemas.

"Kau puas?" ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Bagus. Kita punya perasaan yang sama. Benci. Sejak dulu aku memang benci dengan perempuan genit dan mudah berpaling." ucapan Sasuke tajam menusuk hati Ino. Hinata pun tercengang mendengarnya.

"Alasan sudah jelas. Selesai sampai disini, dan jangan kembali lagi, Yamanaka."

Sedetik setelahnya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menangis. Hinata dan Kiba segera menghampiri Ino dan menenangkannya. Langit sudah semakin senja. Mereka pun pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, dan Shiho, entah mengapa Naruto merasakan suatu _chemistry_ antara dirinya dan Sakura yang makin akrab sejak mereka sekelas.

'Aku menyukai Sakura? Yang sudah kuanggap saudara?' Naruto membatin. Ia tidak percaya dengan hatinya sendiri. Dan berusaha menepis semua itu.

Sebuah buku mungil dibuka. Warna lavendernya yang manis serasi dengan corak hiasan kecil di buku diary tersebut. Tinta pun bermain mencurahkan isi hati sang pemilik:

_Aku sedang giat-giatnya belajar piano. Dapat diumpamakan, tujuh buah nada dan satu nada pengulangannya yang diajarkan Sakura punya makna tersendiri dibalik kejadian-kejadian di sekitar kami. _

_Di khayalanku, satu oktaf itu: Gaara-Shion-Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Ino-Sai._

_Lalu, nada pengulangannya? Masih misteri..._

_Entahlah...semuanya membingungkan! Tapi aku akan mencarinya!_

_To Be Continued.._

Mitsu: waa...chapter yang panjaaaang! *tepar abis ngetik banyak*

Wahai readers, saya minata maaf bila ada kesalahan dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti crack pairing, romance NaruHina kurang terasa, belum masuk klimaks, dll.*maklum, masih kouhai*. Karena ini baru penjelasan hubungan antar karakter dan keadaan. Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik untuk chapter depan agar cerita makin berisi! Mohon dukungannya!

ohya.. saya juga mau bales review nih. Dari Sapphirelavender's: Iya sapphire-san.. maaf itu kan baru prolog. Di chapter ini sudah cukup kah, NaruHina nya? ohya.. doumo arigatou :D

Readers: Halah banyak cincong lu! Udah hampir 5000 kata tau! Capek nih bacanya!

Mitsu : I-iya..*pundung*

Spoiler chapter depan:

_"Lalu, menurut rapat ketua kelas kemarin... se..sekolah kita dan Sekolah Khusus Putra Konoha, sekolahnya Nii-san, akan satu penginapan dan akan bekerjasama dalam tour ke Suna dan Tokyo ini!" lanjut Hinata._

_"KYAAA...ASIIIK!" jerit Tenten ..._

Ohya, apakah para readers, senpai dan reviewers sudi memberitahu Mitsu kalau ada miss typo? REVIEW please!

Keep reading...Arigatou, to.. Jaa-ne! ^~^


	3. Chapter 3  An answer from the answer

*Tap..tap..tap...* Chapter 3 update!

I don't own NARUTO, but Masashi Kishimoto does. So... Let me borrow the Naruto character, Kishimoto-san! .

Read 'n Review !

Don't like, don't read! Mohon untuk tidak nge-FLAME, tetapi kritik membangun diterima. ^^

HIMITSU MEZU PRESENT:

.

.

.

A Naruto fanfiction,

**~ONE OCTAVE~**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main Pairing: NaruHina.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typo, judul gak begitu nyambung, juga ada OC dan crack pairing untuk keperluan cerita.**

Chapter : 3 (An answer from the answer)

"Hinataaaa! Sini, sini!" seru Tenten Heboh mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Bangku bus. Ya, liburan musim panas telah tiba, saatnya tour sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa Konoha Kotogakko.

"Wah, terimakasih Tenten." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah, soal itu tidak usah dipikirkan! Hei, apa benar kakak sepupumu yang kemarin itu tour ke Suna dan Tokyo juga?" tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"I-iyaa..kudengar, kepala sekolah kita dan kepala sekolah Nii-san berteman, jadi..mereka memilih rute tour yang sama, lalu.." jawab Hinata.

"Lalu?" Tenten sangat bersemangat mendengar kelanjutannya.

Hinata sengaja diam sejenak, karena menurut prediksinya, Tenten akan langsung heboh mendengar berita darinya. Tapi Hinata bisa memakluminya 'Yah...wajar lah, baru jatuh cinta.' batin Hinata.

_**-Flashback-**_

Tenten sedang berkunjung ke rumah Hinata untuk kerja kelompok. Anehnya, Tenten justru berjalan di depan sang pemilik rumah. Saat Tenten lebih dulu memasuki pintu rumah Hinata ketimbang si tuan rumah, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berambut panjang menarik Tenten dengan cepat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

Tenten luar biasa terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan mengikuti saja langkah si pemuda, sementara Hinata yang berada di belakang Tenten hanya dapat mematung dengan mulut menganga heran sambil menatap Tenten yang juga menatap Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Hinata...kenapa lama sekali? Cepat katakan padaku dimana kau menyembunyikan _flashdisk_-ku... tugasku harus segera..EH?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbicara cepat pada Tenten sambil menatapnya lurus dengan jarak yang cukup dekat untuk membuat Tenten blushing, apalagi tangan pemuda itu sedari tadi menggenggam keras tangan Tenten.

Tenten hanya terdiam membeku, bingung sejuta keliling. Pemuda itu sadar akan adanya kesalahan teknis yaitu kecerobohannya dalam mengenali sosok seseorang, ditambah lagi ia langsung memarahi orang tanpa melihat sosoknya terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat-sangat malu dan terkejut dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Namun, sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang tetap mempertahankan _cool image_-nya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar wajahnya tidak terlihat malu.

'Astaga...saat pertama bertemu LANGSUNG melihat wajah tampannya sedekat ini? Kyaa...dia ini siapa?' batin Tenten yang malah terus menatap wajah si pemuda yang kini telah menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ma-" ucapan si pemuda terpotong oleh kedatangan Hinata.

"Hinata disini, Nii-san!"

Hinata telah berdiri dihadapan dua makhluk yang sedang salah tingkah ini. Tenten lega karena ia tak tahu lagi harus apa kalau berdua saja dengan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Hehemm... wah, se-sepertinya ada yang salah tarik ya?" kata Hinata jahil sambil menggantungkan _flashdisk _Nii-san nya di jari mungilnya.

" Tenten, ini Neji ..kakak sepupuku. Nii-san.. ini Tenten, temanku." Lanjutnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Neji mengambil _flashdisk_ nya dari tangan Hinata lalu berbalik menghadap Tenten yang masih terdiam.

"Soal tadi maaf ya, aku buru-buru..salam kenal," Neji mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tenten. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Tenten langsung menjabat tangan Neji.

"I-iya tidak masalah...senang berkenalan denganmu!" ucap Tenten sumringah. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. 'Ya Tuhan... apakah dia ini pangeran... untukku? Kyaa..' batin Tenten.

Tak lama, Neji pergi ke kamarnya karena terburu-buru dengan tugas sekolahnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat Tenten. "Ci...cinta pada pandangan pertama..ya?"

BLUSH! Muka Tenten bersemu merah, ia _speechless_.

Saat kerja kelompok pun, Tenten terus bertanya soal Neji. Dan saat berpamitan pulang...

"Aku pulang dulu, terimakasih ya.." ujar Tenten.

"Hinata, nanti kalau kerja kelompok disini lagi ya.."

Baru saja Tenten akan berbalik pergi, Neji berkata demikian sambil tersenyum tipis dan melirik kearahnya yang membuat Tenten _blushing_, lagi-lagi.

"Hehmm...ada yang PDKT niih..." goda Hinata.

_**-end of flashback-**_

"Lalu menurut rapat ketua kelas kemarin... se..sekolah kita dan Sekolah Khusus Putra Konoha, sekolahnya Nii-san, akan satu penginapan dan akan bekerjasama dalam _study tour_ ke Suna dan Tokyo ini!" lanjut Hinata.

"KYAAA...ASIIIK!" jerit Tenten sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Hinata, membuat pandangan orang-orang tertuju kepadanya. "Aduuh...Tenten-chan~" keluh Hinata. 'Su..sudah kuduga...' batinnya melanjutkan.

Tak lama kemudian, teman-teman Hinata datang dan mereka pun saling menyapa. Bus pun berangkat menuju Sunagakure, tujuan pertama _study tour_ mereka. Canda tawa dan nyanyian riang mengisi perjalanan mereka di bus.

Musik pun diputar di DVD bus melalui _speaker. _Bahkan beberapa guru dan petugas sekolah yang ikut _tour_, sibuk dangdutan (?) keras-keras. Lama-kelamaan, murid-murid pun ikut berteriak-teriak riuh menyanyikan lagu 'Cinta Satu Malam' dan 'Keong Racun' dari Indonesia. Tentu saja Hinata tidak ikut bernyanyi, karena yang bernyanyi sangat rusuh dan berteriak tidak jelas seperti orang kesetanan.

Tidak Hinata, tidak juga bagi teman-temannya. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shiho, Shion, dan Natsuki. Ralat, Natsuki yang tomboy justru ikut bernyanyi gila-gilaan bersama Kin Tsuchi plus sekumpulan anak yang membawa gitar di belakang, entah reggae, rock atau pop. Sementara teman-teman Hinata ini hanya mengobrol santai, ada juga yang berfoto-foto. Hinata sendiri hanya mendengarkan musik melalui _headset handphone_nya sambil _online_.

Yaah...kadangkala Konoha Kotogakko memang suka keluar noraknya, terbukti juga saat bus mereka berpapasan dengan bus rombongan_ study_ _tour _Konoha Kotogakko lain. Pasti berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Yaampuun...berisik sekali ya," ujar Shion yang sedang foto-foto bersama Temari dari bangku belakang Hinata.

"Iya...dasar mereka! yang seperti ini 'kan memang biasanya perbuatan Natsuki, Kiba, Naruto, dan Lee di kelas...apalagi sekarang ditambah Kin Tsuchi di bus ini...Eh, tunggu. Mana Naruto dan yang lainnya?" Sakura Tiba-tiba menyambung omongan Shion dari bangku depan Hinata.

"Eh, anak laki-laki kelas kita 'kan beda bus. Ka-karena disini tidak muat, jadi mereka di bus 5. Bareng kelasnya.. Himawari, XI D." Kini Hinata menjelaskan.

"Iya, di bus 1 ini memang penuh karena dicampur dengan XI B, kelasnya Kin Tsuchi. Huuh...mereka itu, selalu saja ribut!" tambah Tenten.

"Iya... lihat itu! Cih, dasar norak," kata Sakura yang bergidik ngeri melihat Guy-sensei _ngebor_ di depan pintu bus. Masih saja dangdutan.

"Orang gila," ujar Temari.

"Eh, Sakura, tadi kok tiba-tiba menanyakan anak cowok sih? Kangen yaa..? Cie~ siapa niih?" kali ini Shiho yang duduk di sebelah Sakura angkat bicara.

"EEH? Ti-"

"Naruto?"

"A-apa..Lee?"

"Oh, mungkin Sasuke! Ups!" ujar Tenten keras yang sontak menutup mulutnya sembari melirik sekeliling. 'Fiuuuhh..untung Ino duduk di belakang sana..haah, aku takut dia sakit hati,' batinnya lega setelah menemukan Ino duduk di belakang bersama Natsuki.

Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sasuke semenjak ia putus dengan Ino 'pun sedikit blushing dengan ucapan Tenten. Walau ia sendiri menepis pendapat Tenten itu benar.

Hening sejenak.

"Haha..Sakura, wajahmu lucu!" seru Tenten jahil yang mengundang tawa teman-temannya. Hinata senang disaat-saat seperti ini, saat saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Lalu ia teringat Himawari, salah satu temannya tidak ada di sini. 'Andai saja Hima bisa bersama-sama disini..' batinnya.

Sedetik kemudian, bus 5 menyalib bus mereka. Anak-anak bersorak riuh saling menyapa dengan bus sebelah. Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah Himawari yang terlihat dari kaca bus, Himawari pun membalasnya. Terlihat Naruto di depan bangku Himawari yang juga sedang bersorak.

Tiba-tiba, saat bus mereka menjauh, _Handphone_ Hinata berbunyi. Panggilan masuk. Nomor tidak dikenal, rupanya.

"Moshi-mo ̶ " saat Hinata mengangkat telepon itu, seketika sambungan diputus. Hinata yang penasaran lalu bertanya pada Tenten.

"Ooh, itu sih nomornya Naruto," jawab Tenten.

"Waah..Naruto genit juga yaa, padamu..misscall-miscall segala. Hihihi.." sambung Tenten.

"Ah, Tenten ini..ada-ada saja!" ujar Hinata dengan goresan pink di pipinya.

'Hehehe...hari ini aku jahil ya..' batin Tenten.

'Kira-kira ada apa ya, Na-naruto-kun itu...akhir-akhir ini suka...EEH! Hinata..apa yang kau pikirkan?' ujar Hinata dalam benaknya.

Jalan raya dengan serumpun rumput hijau ditepiannya sudah tidak menghiasi mata. Udara segar khas hutan Konoha pun tergantikan oleh hembusan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi sepanjang jalan. Angin yang berhawa panas tentunya. Udara panas yang membuat orang berjaket melepaskan jaketnya. Kini rombongan_ study tour_ Konoha Kotogakko telah sampai di Suna. Disusul oleh rombongan SMA Putra Konoha, sekolah Neji.

Murid-murid pun bergerombol turun dari bus. Udara panas tak mengurangi semangat para murid yang sangat gembira dengan _study tour_ kali ini. Mereka dengan antusias berjalan-jalan dan berfoto diatas hamparan gurun pasir yang luas, berkilau bagaikan padang emas. Sebelum masuk ke penginapan, para murid dikumpulkan di depan gerbang masuk Suna untuk diberikan pengumuman dan pengarahan.

"Setelah beristirahat di penginapan, kalian akan kuberi tugas kelompok," Tsunade, sang Kepala Sekolah memberikan pengumuman.

"Satu kelompok 10 orang. Boleh membentuk kelompok dari kelas yang berbeda, asalkan satu angkatan. Dan...di study tour kali ini, kita akan bekerjasama dengan SMA Putra Konoha. Jadi, aku dan Orochimaru-san, Kepala SMA Putra Konoha sudah menetapkan akan menambahkan 2 orang siswa SMA Putra Konoha untuk bergabung dalam masing-masing tim kalian.

Sebelum mengerjakan tugas, kalian akan dibawa berkunjung ke museum dan tempat-tempat lainnya disini. Soal tugasnya, itu masih rahasia. Sebenarnya kalian hanya perlu mengisi lembaran soal yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran dan _study tour_ kali ini. Namun..kalian harus menebak teka-tekinya karena ini bukan tugas yang mudah. Tugas dimulai jam 2 nanti. Dan ini mempengaruhi nilai raport. Nah, selamat mengerjakan!"

"Ohya aku lupa! Tugas ini dilombakan. Pemenangnya akan mendapat harta karun! Dan yang hasilnya terburuk..tentu saja ada hukumannya." Ujar Tsunade mengakhiri pengumumannya. Anak-anak riuh mendengar itu.

"Heii...Hinata-chan...Sakura-chan...semuanya..!" Naruto berteriak menyapa dari kejauhan. Hinata dan yang lain pun membalas. Anak-anak XI A langsung berkumpul membentuk kelompok. Akhirnya terbentuklah kelompok yang beranggotakan Shikamaru sebagai ketua, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Shiho, dan.. Himawari ̶ tentu saja Hinata yang mengajaknya.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan anggota dari SMA Putra itu?" kata Tenten bertanya.

"Mana kutahu, sudah aku mau tidur dulu..capek! Huaaahhm~" balas Shikamaru sembari menguap.

"Huh, dasar pemalas! Kau 'kan ketua kelompoknya, bagaimana sih?" keluh Temari.

"Mendokusai," ujar Shikamaru cepat sambil berbalik pergi. Temari menggeram.

"Hei, Temari...bilang saja kalau mau ikut Shikamaru tidur. Tidak usah marah begitu, nanti cepat tua loh!" sambar Naruto iseng yang langsung disusul gelak tawa dari Kiba. Temari bertambah kesal, wajahnya seperti ingin menerkam Naruto dan Kiba hidup-hidup.

"Lembar tugasnya?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"I-itu...akan dibagikan saat tugas dimulai nanti," jawab Hinata.

Setelah itu, mereka pun menuju penginapan. Hinata takjub saat memasuki kota Suna. Walau sejauh mata memandang dipenuhi pasir, tapi teknologi kota dan kedisiplinan penduduknya bisa diterapkan dengan baik. Temari yang menyadari itu menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Suna mengagumkan ya?"

"Ah, iya..Temari dulu tinggal disini 'kan?" ujar Hinata.

"Hm..kudengar, Temari baru pindah ke Konoha sejak SMP ya?" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"Iya, sejak lahir aku disini.. karena pekerjaan Tou-san, kami pindah ke Konoha. Dan .." jawab Temari dengan suara yang sangat kecil untuk bisa didengar orang selain dirinya sendiri pada kata 'dan'. Air mukanya berubah, namun tidak disadari siapapun, kecuali Hinata. Hinata menatap Temari sedikit khawatir. Ingin Hinata bertanya, tapi ia urungkan saat Temari menyadari Hinata menatapnya.

'Dan semester depan aku akan kembali lagi kesini, teman-teman. Selamat tinggal..' batin Temari sedih. Namun ia sembunyikan itu.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Tenten, Sakura, Himawari, dan Hinata yang satu kamar, beristirahat. Tapi Tenten masih saja bertanya tanya dan membujuk Hinata. Tentu saja tentang Neji. Tenten membujuk Hinata agar Hinata menyuruh Neji sekelompok dengannya nanti.

"Ayolah Hinata..nanti kukasih komik deh! Eh, kira-kira kamar Neji dimana ya?" bujuk Tenten yang malah disambung Himawari.

"Eh, kalau komik buatku saja!" ujar cewek berambut kuning itu sambil membalik halaman komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Haah...Himawari, kerjaanmu komik mulu!" kata Sakura seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu ia sibuk dengan HP nya.'Hmm..kira-kira harta karunnya apa ya?' Sakura membatin.

"Eeh..ta-tapi 'kan kita belum tahu apakah boleh bebas menentukan anggota dari SMA nya Nii-san.." ujar Hinata. Sejujurnya, ia capek terus ditanyai Tenten.

HINATA'S POV

Aku akhirnya bisa beristirahat setelah serangan pertanyaan Tenten berakhir. Jam 2 siang, matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Kini kami semua sudah kembali berkumpul di depan penginapan, tempat bus diparkir.

Aku bersama Himawari, teman-teman lain sedang mengambil nomor urut kelompok. Tenten? Dia sudah di surganya sekarang. Tepat, Neji-nii sudah kusuruh kesini untuk menemuinya. Saking senangnya aku sampai tidak dihiraukan olehnya, ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Nii-san. Sudahlah biarkan saja, toh aku juga asyik melihat-lihat dengan Himawari.

"Eh, Hima, tadi kulihat kau duduk dibelakang Naruto. Bagaimana, kau senang?" kataku jahil.

"Hei..sudah berkali-kali kubilang, aku tidak menyukainya! Awas lho, biasanya perkataan seperti itu suka berbalik!" ujar Himawari ketus. Aku terdiam kaget. Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Aneh-aneh saja. Tapi kusadari wajahku memanas. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri sekarang. Tapi aku terlalu cuek untuk itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura memanggilku untuk berkumpul di tim.

"Tadi kami mengambil lembar soal, nomor urut, dan mendapatkan nama kelompok yang telah ditentukan sekolah untuk kelompok kita. Tapi.." Aku mendengarkan Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara.

"Tapi apa?" Temari yang dikenal sebagai pasangan Shikamaru -err..pasangan bertengkar tepatnya, berkata.

"Nama kelompoknya...hahahahahah namanya...hahaha," ujar Sakura. Sepertinya ia mencoba menjelaskan, tapi kenapa malah tertawa?

"Namanya.. kelompok 'budug'." ujar Shikamaru.

Apa? Apa tidak ada nama yang lebih kreatif?

"Cih, nama yang buruk." Komentar Sasuke dengan backsound suara tertawa teman-teman se-tim. Kecuali aku, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

"Menjijikan," kata Himawari disela-sela tawanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa mendekatiku. Hey, tunggu. Kenapa dia terus mendekat? Apa yang mau -ah, dia membisikiku.

"Kudengar kelompok lain juga begitu. Nama-nama penyakit kulit! Aneh."

Dia tertawa setelah membisikiku. Sumpah, baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang berbisik padaku selain keluargaku. Aku tahu sekarang wajahku memerah. Naruto itu.. memang orang yang tidak lazim. Jarang ditemukan.

"Be-benarkah? Apa saja?" kataku cepat, takut Naruto menyadari wajah memerah ini.

"Ada kudis, panu, jamur, kurap, kutu air, cacar, bwahahahahha...selain itu..ada juga gagap, buta, budeg, gegar otak, autis," kata Naruto yang dihiasi gelak tawanya. What the-? Kenapa semua aneh? Merinding aku mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha.." tawaku diikuti yang lain. Rupanya mereka mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Hahaha.. tadi Shion SMS, katanya memang disengaja begitu. Kelas XI nama-nama penyakit, kelainan, selain itu, ada juga nama-nama sikap psikologis seperti: gila, sarap, tablo, melas, lebay, norak, alay, kampungan.. hahahahahaha," ujar Temari. Aduh, makin aneh saja. pasti ini kerjaannya Tsunade-sama. Kepala sekolah kami ini memang iseng, suka semaunya. Gelak tawa pun bertambah. Suna yang panas jadi tidak terasa.

"Cih, dasar kumpulan bodoh. Tidak bisa membuat nama." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ohya, satu lagi. Katanya kita bebas menentukan 2 anggota SMA Putra itu untuk bergabung," ujar Shikamaru. Tenten langsung menjerit senang dan menarikku pergi.

"Ayo Hinata, cepat ajak Neji...nanti dia keburu direbut kelompok lain!" ujarnya.

Haaaaah...dasar Tenten.

Setelah ribut-ribut itu, kami pun mulai mengunjungi tempat-tempat di Suna. Semua sudah sampai di Museum Sejarah dan Kebudayaan Suna. Di dalamnya ada berbagai barang-barang peninggalan kuno kekaisaran. Banyak juga artifak sejarah. Kami diajarkan cara membaca karakter-karakter relief. Menarik sekali.

Suna memang dikenal sebagai kota sejarah terkubur. Ya, sekarang aku mengerti itu. Penduduknya modern tapi sangat mengerti tentang kebudayaan dan sejarah kotanya. Aku melihat Temari yang sepertinya sudah sangat memahami tempat ini. Temari berjalan disamping Shikamaru dan terlihat sedang menjelaskan suatu artifak. Hihihi..mereka itu suka tidak sadar kalau sedang berdua, walaupun selalu bedebat sih.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke dan Sakura juga suka begitu. Sementara Ino, ia sedang giat-giatnya mencari informasi dan PDKT dengan Sai, seniman kelas XI C. Maka dari itu ia jarang berkumpul bersama kami, karena di sekitar kami ada Sasuke. Ia selalu bersama Natsuki. Yaah..tidak jauh beda dengan Tenten.

Aku..kalau aku..aku sendiri sedang..ah aku tidak sedang PDKT dengan siapapun. Hanya saja...err..mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya. Aduh, kenapa aku malah berpikir begitu!

Selanjutnya kami berkunjung ke Pusat Biologi Tanaman Suna (PBTS). Disana ada laboratorium, rumah-rumah pembibitan, dan Balai Pengembangan Bioteknologi Suna. Menurutku canggih sekali, di daerah gurun tandus bisa dikembangkan tempat seperti ini. Lalu kulihat ada petugas PBTS yang sedang berbicara dan dikerumuni murid-murid. Tanpa menunggu komando, aku dan teman-temanku pun menuju kesana.

"Kami sedang giat-giatnya melakukan penelitian untuk menciptakan bioteknologi yang dapat menumbuhkan banyak oasis di gurun ini. Dan sekarang kami baru berhasil menciptakan pohon kelapa yang bisa tumbuh di berbagai sudut gurun ini. Ini dia, kebanggaan kami!" ujar petugas itu.

Wow..sesuai perkiraanku, laboratorium megah ini memang hebat!

Setelah kunjungan singkat itu, kami kembali dikumpulkan di aula penginapan. Kakashi-sensei mengumumkan, sudah waktunya mulai mengerjakan tugas. Walau lembaran soalnya sudah dibagikan sejak tadi, sebagian besar siswa belum mengerjakannya, karena sibuk memperhatikan apa yang ada di Museum dan di PBTS. Yah, memang itu yang diperintahkan sekolah sih...tapi, kelompok kami sudah mengerjakannya sedikit.

"Ini Shikamaru! Aku sudah mengerjakan bagian pertamanya!" seru Sakura seraya memberikan buku lembar soal itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melihatnya malas. Bibirnya membentuk lekukan kecil. Naruto ikut melihat soal-soal itu.

"Hahahha..itu sih gampang sekali! Anak kelas 6 SD pun bisa menjawabnya!" kata Naruto setelah membaca soal 'Apa nama baju tradisional Jepang?' yang Sakura jawab 'Kimono'

"Jangan sok begitu, bagaimana kalau soal bagian selanjutnya sangat susah?" ujar Shiho.

Baru saja Shiho berujar demikian, Shikamaru langsung tersentak kaget.

"Shiho, mimpi apa kau? Omonganmu jadi kenyataan! Mendokusai.." kata Shikamaru datar. Sejurus kemudian, kami langsung mengerubunginya.

"GILA..INI SIH TIDAK BISA DIKERJAKAN OLEH MAHASISWA SEKALIPUN!"

Shikamaru sedang dalam mode berpikirnya. Aku dan yang lainnya diam memutar otak. Kecuali Naruto yang malah memelototi lembaran soal itu.

_SOAL BAGIAN KEDUA_

_Bacalah soal ini dengan teliti, jawaban soal ini tersembunyi di kotak. Soal ini mustahil tidak memiliki jawaban. Walau soal ini membutuhkan pemikiran panjang. Lebih dari 5 kali putar otak. Jawaban itu pasti ada!_

_ kalian adalah seorang budak yang bila tidak menurut akan dihukum mati. Kemudian suatu hari kalian disuruh mencari cincin emas majikan kalian yang jatuh di gurun pasir. Apa yang kalian lakukan?_

_ hal yang diperlukan untuk mememecahkan suatu hal rumit yang belum diketahui agar diketahui?_

_ dari rival. Dan yang harus kita waspadai demi diri kita. Apa itu? Dan harus bersikap bagaimana saat menghadapinya dalam situasi genting ? _

_ prosedur mengisi jawaban dari soal ujian yang sulit? (bukan belajar atau mencontek!)_

_ kalian seorang bidan, kapan kalian akan menolong seseorang yang akan melahirkan saat ini di depan kalian? _

_ yang terlintas di benak kalian bila mendengar kata-kata : bajak laut-menemukan-harta karun-setelah sekian lama?_

**Kaki, mata, keberanian ,petualangan. Triple T**

**Pedang Kusanagi kuno. Teman sekolah & lambang cinta.**

**Selangkah jarum jam tertipis. Jejak kaki anjing. **

"I..ini sih mustahil ka..kalau dituntut memasangkan jawabannya," ujarku pelan.

"Tidak Hinata, sepertinya ini teka-teki," tiba-tiba Naruto berkata padaku.

Yang lain menatap ke arah Naruto dengan heran dan kaget. Shikamaru masih diam.

"Haah..entahlaah!" kata Himawari malas.

Hening sejenak, sampai Sasuke membuka suara, "Aku rasa soal ini menuntut kita untuk berpetualang, bukan menjawabnya."

"Naruto benar. Soal ini soal yang merepotkan. Kita harus menjawabnya secara logika, lalu setelah dipikir-pikir,jawaban logika itu berhubungan dengan pilihan 'jawaban' dalam kotak dibawah," Shikamaru menerangkan sambil menunjuk kotak 'jawaban' dibawah soal itu.

Benar juga..kalau dipikir-pikir..

"No..nomor satu, tentu saja jawabannya 'kita harus mencarinya di gurun' 'kan?" ucapku memberikan pendapat.

"Ya.. lalu, ada salah satu 'jawaban' di kotak itu yang berkaitan dengan jawabanmu tadi, Hinata..begitu juga seterusnya." Neji-nii angkat suara. Ya, Neji-nii dan Sora-senpai dari SMA Putra Konoha akhirnya bergabung dalam tim 'Budug' ini.

Shikamaru dan beberapa anggota lainnya mengangguk. "Tepatnya dengan jawaban 'kaki, mata, dan petualangan.' Untuk menjelajah gurun tentu diperlukan kaki, mata, dan petualangan. Melihat ini, bisa dibilang 'jawaban' dalam kotak adalah hal yang diperlukan untuk jawaban logika itu." ujar Shikamaru. Ya, pemikiranku juga begitu.

"Tapi, kurasa tidak selamanya begitu. Coba lihat nomor selanjutnya!" Sasuke juga berpendapat.

"Nomor dua, jawabannya.. clue! Petunjuk! Tapi...apa yang berhubungan dengan itu?" Shiho pun angkat bicara.

"Hahahaha...masa kecilmu kurang bahagia ya? Ya jejak kaki anjing laah...pasti waktu kecil kamu gak suka nonton 'Blue's Clues' ya? Disana tiap petunjuk selalu diberi tanda jejak kaki anjing. Ya 'kan, Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil meminta pendapatku. Benar juga. Aku pun mengangguk sekenanya. Shiho yang kesal menempeleng pelan kepala Naruto.

"Jiah, begituan kau hapal!" ujar Kiba yang marahnya sudah mereda sejak Naruto membocorkan rahasianya beberapa minggu lalu. Naruto terlihat cemberut.

"Lalu, nomor tiga bisa dibilang musuh atau saingan. Yang harus dihindari itu bahaya, dan...kita harus berhati-hati dalam keadaan bahaya 'kan?" kini giliran Temari yang bicara.

"Tepat." tambah Shikamaru singkat.

"Jadi...yang mana jawabannya?" tanya Temari lagi.

"..." Shikamaru terlihat berpikir keras.

"Shika-"

"Jawabannya.. Saingan..teman sekolah. Dengan kata lain, tim-tim lain dalam tugas kali ini akan menjadi saingan kita. Lalu, tadi kau sudah menyebutkan 'hati-hati' 'kan?" ucapan Shikamaru dipotong Temari.

"Hati adalah lambang cinta." Shika hanya mengangguk setuju. Temari tersenyum. Benar, pintar sekali jawaban mereka.

Selanjutnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar setia di nomor-nomor selanjutnya, walaupun aku sudah menebak jawabannya. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan.

"Nomor empat..tentu saja dengan berpikir...Eh itu bukan prosedur, sih..."

Pikirkan, Hinata! Kini tinggal 3 jawaban tersedia.

"Ka..kalau melihat dari sisa jawaban yang tersedia.." ujarku memberi ide.

" Pedang? Mustahil. Apa mau merobek kertas ujian itu? Tidak." Sora, laki-laki teman sekelas Neji-nii berambut abu-abu sebahu yang sejak tadi diam, membuka suaranya.

"Lalu...selangkah jarum jam tertipis? Berhubungan dengan waktu. Dalam ujian memang perlu waktu, tapi itu bukan prosedur.." Kiba kini bicara.

"Lagipula itu jawaban untuk nomor lima, yang artinya 'sedetik lagi' atau 'saat ini juga'. Orang yang mau melahirkan harus ditolong sesegera mungkin 'kan?" potong Tenten yang sangat benar. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Tebak kemungkinan jawaban, Temukan jawaban yang paling benar, dan...Tulis dalam kertas jawaban!" Tiba-tiba Sakura menjawab Sakura cepat dengan senyum mengembang bangga setelah sebelumnya diam berfikir.

"Brilian, Sakura! Triple T!" seru Himawari. Sakura memang hebat.

Terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang menggerakkan pulpen diatas lembar soal itu. Ia tengah menandai dan memasangkan soal dan jawaban yang sudah ditebak. Dan kini...tinggal satu jawaban lagi. Nomor enam berpasangan dengan 'Pedang Kusanagi'. Tapi...apa itu?

Tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kusanagi, pedang itu adalah pedang legenda yang diwariskan turun-temurun di klan Uchiha. Ada 7 pedang Kusanagi. Namun, seribu tahun yang lalu menghilang. Tidak, itu sengaja 'dihilangkan' oleh petinggi Uchiha karena takut memicu perebutan kepemilikan pedang itu. Menurut sejarah, mereka menyebarkan ketujuh pedang itu di seluruh Jepang dan menyimpannya diam-diam di tempat-tempat khusus," ujarnya panjang lebar. Tetap dengan mode _cool_ dan tatapan datar.

"Ah, aku melihat salah satunya di museum tadi!" ujarku.

"Semuanya dibodohi," lanjut Sasuke. Apa maksudnya?

"..." semua terdiam kaget. Tapi terlihat Shikamaru dan Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

Shikamaru pun bertanya, "Apa... yang di museum palsu?"

"Hn, kau benar. Aku, anggota klan Uchiha tahu persis tentang sejarah klan kami itu. Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi demi tugas ini. Dan aku percaya kalian tidak akan membocorkannya." kata Sasuke tenang. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melanjutkan. Kami semua diam mendengarkan.

"Salah satunya tersembunyi di suatu tempat di gurun ini. Tepatnya di oasis terbesar disini. Dan satu lainnya ada di rumahku ̶ " kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto. Kebiasaannya memang.

"Hoi Teme~ rumahmu sih gak penting...!" Teriakan cempreng Naruto seakan mengundang orang untuk ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh. Berisik sekali. Mengganggu pembicaraan penting ini. Benar saja, kulihat Sakura sudah men-deathglare Naruto dengan fighting pose-nya.

"Cih, orang bodoh sepertimu memang tidak mengerti apapun." Ucap Sasuke enteng. Naruto menggeram kesal tapi untunglah Sakura berhasil menahannya.

"Intinya..pe-pedang itu..diperlukan untuk soal terakhir ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Kusanagi manapun." tambah Temari.

"Kau dengar itu, baka? Makanya jangan asal bicara. Bila kita bisa mengambil Kusanagi di rumah Sasuke, kita tidak perlu mencarinya di gurun luas ini!" Sakura mengomel pada Naruto. Hihi..Naruto itu sering sekali dimarahi ya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sesuai jawaban logis soal itu, seorang bajak laut pasti akan langsung membuka kotak harta karunnya. Untuk membukanya diperlukan kunci. Menurut penjelasan di museum tadi, pedang Kusanagi bisa digunakan sebagai kunci. Yah...begitulah, seperti kata Sasuke tadi." terang Shikamaru. Wah, Shikamaru hebat sekali bisa mengingat penjelasan di museum. Padahal penjelasannya sangat singkat dan cepat. Tidak ada kesempatan mencatat. IQ 200 memang tidak diragukan.

Tunggu, tadi apa yang dia katakan? Kotak harta karun? Kotak? Ah, aku tahu teka-teki dibalik semua ini! Saat aku hendak buka suara, seakan ada kontak batin, Neji-nii mengatakan pikiranku barusan.

"Tadi kau bilang kotak? Kotak harta karun? Aku tahu. Kita telah memecahkan teka-tekinya. Coba lihat, di petunjuk pengerjaan soal ada tulisan 'jawabannya ada di kotak'. Yang dimaksud 'kotak' disini adalah kotak harta karun. Kita harus mencarinya!" terang Neji-nii yang sama persis dengan pendapatku. Ia menunjuk lembar soal yang dipegang Shikamaru. Semua pun ikut melihat.

Sambil memainkan pena di lembaran itu, Shikamaru langsung angkat bicara.

"Ya. Kesimpulannya, jawaban yang sudah kita pecahkan tadi adalah tata cara untuk mendapatkan 'jawaban' yang sebenarnya,"

"Benar, sesuai kata Tsunade-sama..yang menang akan mendapat harta karun! Ayo kita cari!" seru Sakura sangat riang.

Ah...jadi begitu. Benar-benar soal yang rumit! Untung saja kelompok ini dihuni oleh para jenius!

Tapi keberhasilan kita belum sampai disini. Aku harus berjuang lebih keras!

"Baiklah, kata kunci yang pertama, kita harus **menjelajahi gurun pasir**; kedua, kita harus mencari** petunjuk **menuju harta karun; ketiga, harus **berhati-hati akan bahaya dan saingan** dari tim lain; lalu, kita **Tebak, Temukan, dan Terapkan **segala kesulitan, juga dalam mencari petunjuk; kelima, kita **lakukan sekarang juga**!; terakhir...kita **buka kotak harta karunnya** dengan menemukan **pedang **itu!" jelas Temari. Semua bersorak semangat. Tapi minus...yah, semua tahu kan?

Akhirnya pemecahan teka-teki selesai. Sepertinya kelompok lain belum menyadarinya. Baguslah, dengan ini kita bisa memulai lebih dulu. Semangat, Hinata! Ini baru permulaan! Ayo berjuang semuanya!

* * *

TBC

Readers.. sudah terasa 'kah, ceritanya? Ada typo, kesalahan? REVIEW please!

Bocoran chapter depan:

"_**Jangan takut Hinata, nanti 'kan kita bersama-sama! Tidak akan ada hantu, kalau ada pun paling aku kabur! Hahaha..." **_

"_**Ya.. menurut Shikamaru, ki-kita semua akan bertemu di pertengahan labirin, kalau kita masuk bersama-sama." Ujar Hinata.**_

bales review dulu...

Akahana-Chan: baik hana-chan! wah, senengnya ada temen ^^ tapi sayangnya kamu bukan reviewers ke 1. gak masalah kok, makasih banyak ya udah review! arigato-arigato! yaya... ini udah bagus belom?hehe.. keep reading yaa!

sapphirelavender's: jangan khawatir Sapphire-san, saya janji kok bakalan Naruhina, maaf ya kalo mengecewakan.. tapi buat reviewers setiaku ini, pasti aku buat NaruHina deh...hehehe

makasih yaa! keep reading!

Thank you so much ...Keep reading...and see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 perjuangan budug

Chapter 4 update!

I don't own NARUTO, but Masashi Kishimoto does. I just borrow it!

R'n R

Gak suka? Jangan baca! No FLAME please! But movement critic accept

HIMITSU MEZU PRESENT:

.

.

.

A Naruto fanfiction

**~ONE OCTAVE ~**

**Disclaimare: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main Pairing: NaruHina.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and..adventure inside.**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typo, judul gak begitu nyambung, juga ada OC dan crack pairing untuk keperluan cerita.**

Chapter : 4 (Perjuangan Budug)

Normal POV

'Hmm..para jenius memang selalu bisa lebih unggul!' batin Kakashi saat melihat tim 'Budug' datang mendekat kearahnya. Sekarang, guru Konoha Kotogakko yang berambut perak dan bermasker itu tengah berdiri di depan gerbang masuk Suna.

Ya, tujuannya untuk mengawasi dan mendata setiap tim yang akan menjalankan tugasnya. Tugas sekolah yang ekstra luar biasa tentunya.

Pos satu, gerbang Suna. Itulah teritori Kakashi dalam tugasnya saat ini. Setiap guru memang sudah ditempatkan masing-masing di pos mereka yang tersebar di gurun ini.

Tim Budug serempak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kakashi. Pastinya mereka paham akan sesuatu yang sudah lazim seperti saat ini tanpa dikomandoi sang ketua. Yah, sejak SD mereka sudah tahu jenis dan konsep 'permainan' seperti ini.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei pasti ̶ " baru saja Naruto angkat bicara, Kakashi sudah memotongnya.

"Ya...benar. aku salut pada kemampuan kalian menebak teka-teki rumit ini."

"Kujelaskan singkat saja karena sepertinya kalian sudah paham, di gurun ini kalian akan menjalankan perintah sesuai yang kalian tebak di lembaran soal itu. Tapi ada tambahan clue dariku." Tambah Kakashi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. kalian harus BENAR-BENAR mengikuti semua petunjuk yang telah dipecahkan. Bila tidak...yah, lebih buruk dari kegagalan. Selanjutnya, ada di peta ini," terang Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kuno pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, selamat berpetualang di gurun Tottori terluas dan satu-satunya di Jepang!" ujar Kakashi dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Ohya, bekerja sama lah!" lanjutnya.

HINATA'S POV

Aneh...Ya. Semuanya benar-benar aneh! Sampai suasana pun jadi aneh begini. Kenapa tiba-tiba, Naruto terus ada disampingku? Padahal sejak tadi Himawari yang ada disampingku~ Mendekat, pula! aaah.. aku 'kan jadi malu...

Lihat! Apa maksud tatapan mereka? Menjengkelkan sekali! Kenapa mereka yang semula berkerumun untuk melihat peta malah berbalik melihatku dan Naruto?

"Ehm!"

"Chin..ta lokasi!"

Apa itu? Pakai nada batuk?

"Ekkhmm.."

"Ohommm"

"Hehemmm"

"Okhok-okhok!"

"Okhemm.."

"Ekhem..Ekhem.."

"Ekhm..hkk..hemm..ekhkk, hokk..khokk..KHEMM KHOAKKK!"

Lama-lama aku sweatdrop. Malah pada batuk betulan. Rasain. Haahh..dasar teman- teman...

Sedetik kemudian, saat aku menoleh kearah Naruto, kudapati reaksinya kesal. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan bibir bawahnya manyun. Lalu bicara seakan bodoh, walau ia memang bodoh kata sebagian besar kelas.

"Maksudnya apa heeehh? Batuk-batuk, kaya kakek-kakek aja! Udah cepetan liat petanya!"

Aku bersyukur karena Naruto bisa membuang sedikit rasa malu ku. Hyuuh..sankyuu Naruto.

Rupanya teman-teman sadar batuk-batuk mengejeknya sudah kelewat err.. lebay, sekarang mereka sudah berhenti mengejekku dan kembali serius. Walau kudengar Kiba bersiul pelan, tapi semua mengabaikannya. Aku meliriknya sejenak dengan ujung mataku, matanya terlihat sendu dan agak sinis. Nada siulannya juga terdengar sinis. Ah, apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? Jujur, aku merasa tidak enak dengan ini.

Shikamaru membuka petanya. Semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Petanya kuno.. ada gambar-gambar. Sepertinya itu ilustasi tempat atau pos-pos. Seperti petanya Dora. Hahaha.

Ah, itu...gambar peti harta karun di ujung itu! Seperti dugaan kami, tujuan akhirnya memang untuk mendapatkan harta karun. Tapi..tidak ada tulisan selain nama-nama tempat yang digambar disini: **Titik Berdiri, Gunung Pasir, Labirin Pasangan, Oasis Abadi. **

"Yang jelas, kita sekarang berada di titik berdiri." Ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba disambar ucapan Himawari.

"Membingungkan! Uuuh... aku benci disini! Ingin cepat-cepat ke Tokyo!" keluh Himawari sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangannya. Sontak Hima mengamuk.

"Heh, bisa gak sih diam! Shikamaru lagi mikir tuh! Asal kau tahu, pemikiran dia tuh penting buat nasib Budug!" kata Naruto, tak disangka-sangka ia bicara begitu. Nadanya seakan anti pada anak-kelas-lain, Himawari.

Sebenarnya aku ingin melerai, tapi sepertinya percuma karena aku tahu Hima, dan semua tahu Naruto seperti apa jika dalam _fighting mode_.

Sejenak aku menghela napas, Hima baru saja akan meledak. Kalu tidak terpotong ucapan Shikamaru. "Ini tidak terlalu sulit, kita hanya perlu mengikuti peta merepotkan ini, lalu sampai."

"Bodoh, gurun ini 'kan luas! Tidak ada jalannya pula! Bagaimana bisa menemukan tempat-tempatnya?" Temari berorasi pada TTM nya itu. Yah, setidaknya aku berpikir begitu.

"Heh.." gumam Shikamaru.

"Di peta ada jalan yang berkelok-kelok. Namun, di kenyataan hanya terhampar padang pasir, Walau begitu, mudah bagi kita untuk mengetahui jalannya. Karena ada ini, yang sepertinya tidak disadari..." Neji-nii menyambung penjelasan.

Tenten yang sedari tadi mengintil Neji-nii, ikut melanjutkan. Aku melihat gambar bebatuan dan pohon kelapa yang ditunjuk Neji-nii, ah..Tenten juga menunjuknya! Wajah Tenten memerah saat jari mereka bersentuhan. Hahaha...mereka makin dekat saja. Jangan-jangan teman sebangkuku itu nantinya akan jadi kakak iparku! Haah, lucu membayangkannya!

Gambar bebatuan kecil dan pohon kelapa itu terletak di tiap tikungan jalan. Aku tersentak, tersadar.

"...kita hanya perlu mencocokkan arah pada peta, dan berbelok setiap ada bebatuan dan pohon kelapa," Nii-san mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Nii-san benar, itulah petunjuk batas jalannya," kataku.

"Baiklaaah...ayo jalaaan!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Haaah...dia memang selalu bersemangat.

Kami ̶ err...Tim Budug pun kembali berjalan. Memulai petualangan kami. Panasnya cuaca gurun kami hadapi, langkah demi langkah meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki di atas hamparan pasir yang luas. Yah, aku tahu gurun pasir di Jepang ini tentu tidak seluas dan 'separah' gurun-gurun pasir di Mesir sana. Tapi...Ya Tuhan, tempat ini menyiksa sekali! Untung saja kami membawa peralatan lengkap beserta minuman yang banyak.

Kami sampai di Gunug pasir yang sangat besar. Hm.. jelas saja kami berhasil sampai. Karena kami telah mengikuti semua tatacara dari soal bagian kedua itu. Kecuali poin terakhir tentunya. Menemukan petunjuk, lalu melakukan 3T kurasa sudah. Gambar bebatuan yang menunjukan jalan-lah petunjuknya. Lalu...walaupun sejak tadi tidak terlihat tim lain ataupun bahaya, kami sudah waspada. Ya, cukup.

Tidak mudah mendaki gunung ini. Sampai di atas, kami melihat beberapa kelompok lain mulai bergerak. Hah, semoga saja mereka tidak melihat kami! Bisa-bisa jejak kami diikuti. Langsung saja kami cepat-cepat turun. Di bawah gunung, saat Naruto berpijak, pijakannya ambles. Ia berteriak panik. Sasuke mengejeknya cengeng. Keributan pun terjadi.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatianku. Aku heran memandangi padang pasir di dekat kami berpijak, atau lebih tepatnya di depan tempat Naruto berpijak tadi. Pasir-pasirnya seakan tersapu angin. Membentuk ruas jalan.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut akan hal ini, lagi-lagi ada yang memotongku. "Hey, Naruto! Coba hentakkan kakimu lagi!"

Sepertinya ketua Budug berambut nanas itu berpikiran sama denganku.

Dengan ragu dan ekspresi takut, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya perlahan. Sambil memberikan Shikamaru tatapan 'Kalau-aku-sampai-terperosok-masuk-ke-pijakan-ambles-ini-GANTIKAN-NYAWAKU!'

Semua memperhatikan cowok berambut duren itu. Aku sedikit khawatir. Yang lain pun menampakkan wajah khawatirnya.

Ajaib! Semakin dihentakkan, semakin ambles, maka semakin terlihat wujud jalannya! Akhirnya semua paham dan ikut menginjak-injak pijakan berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Dan...fuala! terciptalah jalan lurus. Wow, persis seperti di peta. Pantas saja awalnya kami dibuat kebingungan karena jalan yang ditunjukkan peta tidak tampak di aslinya.

Kami pun mengikuti jalan itu, sampai tiba di suatu tempat di belahan gurun ini. Tempatnya mempunyai hawa sejuk, berbeda dengan gurun panas tadi. Beberapa pohon kelapa tumbuh rimbun, walau belum bisa disebut oasis. Hmm... itu berarti, ini bukan Oasis Abadi seperti yang di peta. Tadinya aku sempat mengira seperti itu sih.

Terlihat reruntuhan bangunan kuno yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Hanya ada sebuah dinding dengan 6 pintu berjejer di dinding itu. Ada sekat pembatas berupa tembok setengah betis yang sudah runtuh di sela tiap pintu. Bangunannya tampak tua namun klasik dan artistik. Dinding itu bercat kuning gading dengan pintu-pintu kayu cokelat berukiran sulur-sulur tanaman kecil terletak di tiap sudut pintu yang sudah tidak terlihat jelas tentunya.

Cat-cat di bangunan, atau lebih tepat dibilang tembok tua itu telah luntur dan kotor. Pilar-pilar yang rubuh pun berserakan bersama puing-puing bangunan. Orang akan mengira rusaknya bangunan itu karena faktor usia sang bangunan yang sepertinya saat masih baru tampak indah, bukan karena gempa bumi atau perang. Setidaknya itulah pikiranku.

Akhirnya Budug mendekat ke reruntuhan bangunan itu. Walau sekilas tempat ini tidak seperti tempat-tempat yang ditunjukkan peta, entah kenapa tempat ini seakan mempunyai magnet yang menarik kami untuk berjalan mendekat. Padahal menurut jawaban soal bagian kedua, kami diharuskan mengikuti petunjuk, dalam hal ini peta.

Dalam diam, walaupun tadinya terdengar beberapa ungkapan kekaguman dan bisik-bisik lainnya mengenai tempat ini, tim Budug melangkah perlahan.

Kami berdiri berjejer menghadap tembok itu. Kini tinggal selangkah lagi bagi kami untuk memasuki pintu kayu ini. Tanganku seakan memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar untuk membuka pintu misterius di depanku ini. Apa yang lain juga sama sepertiku?

Kulirik ke sebelah kiri, di pintu pertama paling ujung, ada Sasuke dan Sora, lalu Kiba dan Nii-san di pintu kedua, selanjutnya ada Tenten dan Sakura, lalu Temari dan Shiho di pintu keempat berada persis di sebelahku yang berada di pintu kelima ini.

Setelah itu, kugerakkan bola mataku ke kanan. Ada himawari yang satu sekat pintu denganku, lalu disebelahnya ada Naruto di pintu selanjutnya bersama Shikamaru sang leader Budug.

Sepertinya mereka semua berpikiran sama denganku. Aku menengok menatap Himawari, ia mengangguk mantap, tanda mengerti dan yakin. Tanganku yang telah menyentuh gagang pintu yang berdebu itu perlahan bergerak menekannya.

"Bersama-sama!" tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengomandoi kami.

Agak takut rasanya...

"Ayo Hinata! Jangan ragu!"

Ah? Naruto menyemangatiku? Baiklah, aku takkan ragu!

Tim Budug serempak bergerak.

KREKK!

Uuh..susah sekali pintunya terbuka. Semuanya berusaha keras membuka pintunya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sesaat pandanganku menangkap deretan huruf hiragana terukir indah di tengah-tengah pintu kayu di depanku ini. Kudekatkan mataku ke ukiran itu, dan kubaca di dalam hati. Sontak Himawari pun mengikuti aktivitasku itu, lalu membacanya pelan.

"Berpasanganlah di pintu labirin ini," katanya.

Detik itu juga, seluruh anggota Budug menengok kearahku dan Himawari. Aku pun menjelaskan temuanku itu, hmm... kukira itu petunjuk.

"Coba lihat, dong!" kata Naruto setelah penjelasanku. Ia melompati sekat antara pintu keenam dan kelima lalu 'menyingkirkan' Himawari dari depan tulisan itu. Seketika Hima meledakkan amarahnya yang sebelumnya tertunda dengan bentuk tinjuan maut ke wajah Naruto. Oh, tragis.

Naruto meringis kesakitan dan kembali ke tempatnya sambil mengutuki Himawari pelan.

"Cih..bilang saja mau dekat-dekat Hinata dan merepotkanku!" ujar Himawari pelan dengan nada kesal. Eh, apa? Dekat-dekat aku? Haah?

Mmm.. memang iya sih, sejak tadi Naruto dekat–dekat aku terus. Jadi sedikit, err..risih. Dan kusadari wajahku memerah di saat seperti itu. Eeeuh~

"Dasar. Tunggu apa lagi, itu petunjuk 'kan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke di ujung sana membuka suara setelah melihat tingkah konyol Naruto dan Himawari.

"Ya. Semuanya mengerti 'kan?" kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan melewati bagian pintu kelima.

Melihat Shikamaru, aku pun paham. Semua paham. Pasti ia beranjak ke tempat Temari, ingin berpasangan dengannya.

Benar saja. Semua pun terlihat bingung dan canggung mencari pasangan. Saling melirik antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku pun bingung dan terdiam.

Tiba-tiba lantai bangunan yang kami pijak bergetar. Apa ini? gempa?

Semua panik. Tunggu, ini gempa, tapi bangunan sama sekali tidak runtuh. Memang gempanya kecil, tapi logikanya, pasti ada bagian bangunan yang runtuh 'kan? Ah, biarkan saja. Toh keanehan ini malah menguntungkan kami.

Untuk langkah penyelamatan diri, kurapatkan tubuhku ke pintu dan tanpa melihat, kutarik lengan baju Himawari di sebelahku agar ia juga merapat di pintu kelima ini. Untung saja aku pernah mempelajari cara-cara penyelamatan diri di SMP saat PMR berpegang erat pada gagang pintu.

Haaah...? Bagaimana ini? Gempa semakin besar! Terdengar teriakkan Himawari dilatar belakangi suara gemuruh gempa yang tidak begitu ekstrim. Eh? Tapi.. kenapa suara Himawari terdengar jauh? Aku yang tadinya menutup mata karena takut, segera membukanya dan membelalakkan mataku karena Himawari yang berteriak tadi, yang kukira ada di sebelahku, ternyata ada di pintu sebelah tempat Naruto. I.. itu berarti..di sampingku..

"Na..Naruto? Kke..napa ada di..disini?" tanyaku gagap. GYAAAAAA...! ingin rasanya aku berteriak, namun seperti tertahan dalam keadaan gawat ini. Oh Tuhan, jarak kami dekat sekali! Dan kami merapat di pintu bersama, walau tidak berdempetan sih... Ta..tapi.. aaarrgh!

Kuakui wajahku memanas, dan aku sembunyikan itu. Naruto hanya nyengir saat kutanyai.

Kudengar Shikamaru berteriak. "Sepertinya tempat ini menuntut kita untuk cepat. Segera berpasangan pada tiap pintu dan masuk bersama-sama! Kalian mengerti?"

"Ehehehe.. Aku sudah menyadari itu sejak tadi, jadi aku mengambil tempat di sebelahmu..engg..karena gempa juga sih, aku terlempar... Lalu kau menarikku 'kan? Hehehe..." kata-kata Naruto sungguh kejam sehingga membuatku _blushing_ karena perbuatanku sendiri yang ceroboh. Haaah...dia ini, curi-curi kesempatan saja. Eh...apa? curi kesempatan? Hei Hinata, sadarlah..! Mengapa aku malah jadi geer? Uuuh..

Kulihat teman-teman juga mulai beraksi. Shikamaru pun menggenggam tangan Temari erat, dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Temari. Ekspresi mereka tetap datar, tapi kunilai itu sebagai ekspresi naif.

NORMAL POV

Shiho yang merasa harus pindah, segera menengok ke kiri dan mendapati Sora yang sendirian di pintunya karena Sasuke telah berjalan ke pintu Sakura yang didahului pandangannya kepada Sakura dan dibalas oleh gadis berambut pink banyak berpikir, Shiho pun menuju kesana dan berpasangan dengan Sora.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tenten yang tadinya bersama Sakura? Jangan tanya. Sebelum dikomandoi pun, ia sudah bersama Neji di pintu kedua. Otomatis menggeser Kiba. Kiba yang merasa tidak memiliki pasangan dan tempat, melihat kearah Hinata dan malah mendapat kekecewaan. 'Kenapa Naruto selalu mendahuluiku?' batin Kiba.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, tatapannya beralih ke belakang Hinata. Terlihat Himawari yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berujar, "Hei, kesini!"

Ditengah gempa yang bertambah kecil, ia menuju ke tempat Himawari di pintu paling ujung. Tepat saat ia sampai, Shikamaru kembali berujar.

"Bagus, semua sudah siap?"

"Apa ini? Kenapa kita harus kesini?" kata Sakura.

"Ini, setelah berpikir tadi, kukira inilah Labirin Pasangan itu. Baiklah, kita buka pintunya bersama!" ujar Shikamaru mengomandoi.

Setiap pasangan memegang gagang pintu masing-masing. Mempersiapkan diri mereka pada apa yang akan dihadapi. Begitu pula Naruto dan Hinata, Hinata memejamkan mata agak takut. Naruto yang menyadari itu lalu menyemangati Hinata.

"Jangan takut Hinata, nanti 'kan kita bersama-sama! Tidak akan ada hantu, kalau ada pun paling aku kabur! Hahaha..."

"I-iya.." kata Hinata pelan.

Lalu terdengar suara Shikamaru "1..2..3, buka!"

KRRREEEKK

SET

Semua pintu pun terbuka. Seluruh tim Budug masuk ke dalam pintu masing-masing.

Hinata dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, namun pijakan mereka ambles, mereka jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang. Spontan mereka berteriak kaget.

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata, juga anggota tim Budug lain yang tidak terlihat oleh Naruto dan Hinata, berada di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap. Mereka semua saling tidak mengetahui dimana dan bagaimana nasib pasangan lain tim Budug.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lihat kecuali Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Ruang ini gelap, namun ada obor di suatu sudut tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena pasir.

"Tak apa.." jawab Hinata.

"Eeengg... se-sekarang sebaiknya kita kemana, Naruto?" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Entahlah..eh, lihat itu! Ada cahaya... kita kesana?" jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan dalam diam. Namun, kali ini Hinata tidak merasakan perasaan gugup atau canggung seperti saat pertama berjalan berdua dengan Naruto.

"I..inikah labirin pasangan itu?" ujar Hinata saat melihat apa yang ada dibawah nyala obor. Naruto mendongak menatap dinding-dinding yang menjulang di depannya. Benar, labirin. Dinding-dindingnya yang berwarna hijau sudah kotor dan berlumut. Tampak sebuah pintu masuk ke labirin itu. Diatasnya terdapat tulisan berupa ukiran kayu dengan huruf kanji: Hitotsu.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan bingung. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah, memasuki labirin itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, dan...

"Engg..Naruto, apa kita tidak sebaiknya mengetahui dimana anggota lain?" ujar Hinata pelan sembari mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari saku celananya.

"Hm..benar juga. Baiklah, aku sms Teme dulu," kata Naruto. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sesuatu di HP Nokia X3-O2 terbarunya. Itulho..yang ada live konten Glee-nya.

"Nnn..Naruto, memangnya disini ada sinyal? kirim e-mail saja," kata Hinata menyarankan. Ia pun mengirimkan e-mail kepada teman-temannya.

"Ehehe...oh iya ya..baiklah," kata Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Namun bodohnya Hinata, ia tidak menyadari seharusnya di bawah tanah ini tak ada sinyal internet juga. Memang tak ada, tapi tanpa mereka ketahui ada Wi-Fi yang dipasang disini, oleh pihak sekolah yang telah menyiapakan rintangan ini tentunya.

Ada juga sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi tim Budug dari sudut ruangan ini. Tentunya mereka tidak menyadari orang itu. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar berjenggot dengan rokoknya yang ia hisap. "Tim pertama sampai, tim Budug," ucap orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Asuma-sensei yang mengawasi perjalanan siswa-siswi di pos labirin ini.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, e-mail balasan datang dari anggota tim Budug lain. Hinata membacanya satu per satu dan mengabarkannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ano... kata Sakura, ia dan Sasuke ada di tempat yang sama seperti tempat ini, tapi tulisan di atas pintunya 'futatsu'..lalu-"

"Eh, ada e-mail dari Shikamaru," potong Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga dapat," sambung Hinata. Ia membuka e-mai dari Shikamaru dan membaca isinya dalam hati.

"Shikamaru dan Temari ada di tempat yang sama seperti kita juga, tapi pintunya bertuliskan mittsu! Lalu katanya semua pasangan telah ia kirimi e-mail dan berada di depan labirin sama seperti kita!" Naruto membacanya kencang.

"I..iya.. kata Shikamaru, bisa disimpulkan labirin ini berbentuk segi enam. Kita di pintu pertama 'hitotsu', Sakura-Sasuke di pintu kedua 'futatsu', Shikamaru-Temari di pintu ketiga 'mittsu', Himawari-Kiba di pintu keempat 'yottsu', lalu.." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

Naruto pun melanjutkan. "Di pintu kelima 'itsutsu' ada Shiho-Sora, dan terakhir...'muttsu' pintu keenam, ada Tenten dan kakakmu itu."

"Ya.. menurut Shikamaru, ki-kita semua akan bertemu di pertengahan labirin, kalau kita masuk bersama-sama." Ujar Hinata.

"Hm... ah, ini! kata Shika, sekarang kita semua masuk bersama-sama. Ayo Hinata!" ajak Naruto.

Saat melangkah, tanpa sadar tangan Naruto bergerak ingin menggandeng tangan gadis bermata amethyst di sebelahnya ini. Namun dengan satu gerakan refleks, Hinata menghindar.

"Ah, maaf!" kata Naruto. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah lain. Tanda menolak.

"Eeh.. ladies first," kata Naruto gugup sembari mengambil senter di dalam tas nya, yang juga dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata pun langsung melenggang masuk labirin diikuti Naruto, partnernya. Baru tiga langkah ke dalam labirin, Hinata berhenti dan membuat Naruto yang ada di belakangnya heran, Naruto berbelok. Kini ia berada di sebelah Hinata.

Baru saja Naruto akan bertanya, Hinata sudah lebih dulu menunjukan jawabannya. Sebuah buku dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas dan disobeknya selembar kertas.

"Ini, ka..kau pegang satu. Disobek kecil-kecil lalu dijatuhkan setiap kita melangkah. A...agar kita tidak tersesat." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Sesaat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang melihat pemandangan indah ini. Walau hanya diterangi cahaya lampu tempel yang berjejer jarang-jarang di dinding labirin yang beratapkan permukaan tanah ini. Wajah tan nya yang sedikit pink tersamarkan oleh intensitas cahaya yang memang minim di bawah tanah. Menguntungkan dirinya, setidaknya Hinata tidak menyadari hal ini.

Kalau iya, apa kata dunia? Hei tunggu. Apa artinya ini? Naruto sendiri mengklaim hatinya menyukai Sakura baru-baru ini. Yeah, ini pengakuan si rambut durian pada hatinya sendiri.

Untung saja belum ia katakan pada teman karibnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang semua anak di kelas tahu, bahkan semua FG nya juga tahu, bahwa beberapa hari belakangan ini si Pangeran-primadona-satu-sekolahan sedang dekat dengan Haruno Sakura.

Gadis cantik dengan mata indah yang memancarkan kilau kecerdasan dirinya dan rambut lebat pink nya yang lembut serta tubuh semampai. Membuat si primadona rajin curi-curi kesempatan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura setelah kurang lebih dua bulan putus dengan Ino.

Begitulah sepengetahuan Hinata, selebihnya ia juga tahu bahwa dua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke, sedang sering-seringnya sms-an, e-mai - e-mai-an, dan lain sebagainya yang sejenis dengan itu. Hal 'tampak' yang tidak disadari oleh baka Naruto.

Tapi toh Naruto tidak terlalu cinta pada Sakura, hanya sebatas suka...suka dalam kadar ringan. Sehingga tidak heran hal seperti ini terjadi. Sepertinya pemuda bermata shappire ini mulai tertarik pada kecantikan dan kepolosan alami gadis pemalu di depannya yang kini sedang mengibaskan selembar kertas di depan wajah Naruto karena pemuda itu belum juga menerima kertas yang disodorkan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri heran, bukannya langsung mengambil kertas putih itu dari tangannya, Naruto malah bengong. Ia khawatir, jangan-jangan ada setan di labirin ini yang merasuki Naruto.

Tapi Naruto seakan menepis bayangan Hinata dengan buru-buru mengambil kertas itu sambil nyengir lebar khas dirinya dan menggumamkan 'Baiklah' sekenanya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil saling berbalas e-mail dengan pasangan lain untuk mengetahui dimana mereka berada dan info lain. Ralat, bukan mereka, tapi hanya Hinata yang kontak dengan pasangan lain.

Sedangkan tugas Naruto adalah berjaga dan menerangi jalan dengan senter yang dipegannya. Tapi keduanya sama-sama menyobek kertas untuk menandai jalan yang sudah dilewati.

Sementara itu, pasangan lain juga sedang sibuk melewati labirin ini. Tapi beberapa diantara mereka malah memanfaatkan situasi.

Seperti Tenten yang pura-pura takut agar bisa 'nempel' dengan Neji, Sasuke yang tersandung lalu terluka dan diobati Sakura ditengah minimnya cahaya sehingga diperlukan jarak yang dekat, Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih saja jaim satu sama lain, padahal tangan mereka saling menggenggam, serta Kiba dan Himawari yang sejak tadi seru sekali mengobrol tentang anime, sampai-sampai ribut tentang chara anime jagoan mereka. Sora dan Shiho sih biasa saja.

Walau tim budug berada di belahan labirin yang berbeda, tidak tahu dimana dan kapan mereka akan bertemu, dan seringkali berhadapan dengan tikungan atau pilihan jalan di labirin ini, mereka tidak perlu pusing dan khawatir akan salah jalan. Karena mereka yakin akan bertemu di satu titik.

Yang tidak bisa dipungkiri adalah, kelompok Budug ini adalah kumpulan jenius. Mereka bisa mengatasi ini dengan kepintaran dan keahlian mereka memanfaatkan teknologi.

Sasuke dengan kemampuannya, menggunakan suatu situs internet yang berfungsi seperti GPS untuk mendeteksi dimana teman-temannya berada. Hinata menganalisa tentang tempat ini dengan hipotesisnya plus data-data dari Sasuke. Neji dan Himawari membantu mencari petunjuk. Shiho menghitung jarak koordinat titik pertemuan mereka, yang Shikamaru duga adalah pusat dari labirin ini. Ya, terakhir Shikamaru lah yang mengolah semua informasi menjadi 'jalan keluar' mereka. Kerjasama yang bagus!

Mata Hinata terus menatap layar handphone nya. Naruto disebelahnya hanya menatap ke depan dengan bosan karena sedari tadi hanya berjalan dalam diam menuruti instruksi yang diberikan Hinata. Itupun 'rute' yang Hinata dapatkan dari layar handphone nya, tepatnya dari Sasuke.

DEG

Entah itu hanya perasaan Naruto, kesalahan penglihatan, atau memang benar, ada suatu bayangan putih terlintas jauh di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. Ia mulai gemetar. Bahkan untuk memanggil Hinata saja rasanya susah sekali.

"Selanjutnya belok sini Naru-"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa... cepat lari, Hinata!"

Instruksi Hinata dipotong oleh teriakan lantang Naruto. Cukup keras untuk bisa didengar anggota tim Budug lain yang kini terpisah. Tidak, bukan hanya teriakan, tapi gerakan kilat Naruto pun tak bisa dihindari oleh Hinata sehingga lekas saja ia ditarik pergi ke arah yang berlawanan 90 derajat dari yang diinstruksikannya tadi.

Naruto berlari secepat kilat. Rupanya ia tak mau kalah dengan Eyeshield 21, Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu, terpaksa ikut berlari. Sampai akhirnya...

BRUAKK

Terjadilah insiden itu. Menyimpangnya rute Naruto dan Hinata malah mempertemukan mereka dengan seseorang. Bukan bertemu, tapi lebih tepatnya menabrak.

Hinata yang berlari di sebelah kiri Naruto menabrak seseorang di depannya sehingga benda di tangan orang itu terlempar. Buruknya, benda itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Dan bukan kabar baik, benda itu adalah sebuah senter.

Yah, sebuah senter akan _limited edition_ bila berbobot enteng. Dengan kata lain, senter yang mengenai kepala Naruto cukup berat untuk membuat kepala Naruto benjol besar. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Gelap memang perlu disalahkan dalam kejadian ini. Hinata lalu mengambil senter dan menyorotnya ke seseorang di depannya.

Rambut cokelat ikal. Potongan cowok. Ya, sepertinya cowok.

Naruto pun ikut melihat siapa pembawa sial yang melempar senter nista itu.

Terdengar suara seseorang melangkah dibelakang orang yang sedang di timpa cahaya senter Hinata, yang ternyata adalah..

"Ki-Kiba? Himawari!" kata Hinata saat melihat wajah orang itu

"Ah, Hinata!" sapa Kiba sumringah.

"Eh, rupanya kau, Kiba? Hei NYANTAI DONG, JANGAN ASAL MELEMPAR!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hinaaaaaaaa~ aku tidak betah sekali disiniii..." kata Himawari yang muncul dari belakang Kiba.

"Lha, siapa yang nabrak? Ente lah yang nyantai!" bela Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh.. gomen.. ini salahku." Kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Naruto dan Kiba sontak menggeleng.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Hinata!" sanggah Naruto.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau membawaku lari tiba-tiba?" tanya Hinata.

"Emmm...i-itu.. sebenarnya.. aduh, tadi kau tidak melihat sih~ Aku langsung menarikmu.. karena... ADA HANTU!" ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling dan gemetar. Ia masih panik akan penglihatannya yang belum tentu benar.

"KYAAA... DIMANA ADA HANTU?" Hinata langsung panik dan refleks memeluk Himawari di depannya.

"Telat, Hinata~" kata Naruto sweatdrop lalu membatin 'Jiaaaahh~ nih cewek ternyata telmi juga."

'Kenapa tidak memelukku saja sih.. uuh.. jadi iri sama Himawari~' batin Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Udah..udah... gak ada Hantu kok, Hina." Kata Himawari sambil melepas pelukan Hinata.

"Eh.. go-gomen," ujar Hinata malu.

"Hei..tapi gara-gara itu kita jadi bertemu ya. Kebetulan sekali," celetuk Kiba.

"Hm..kalau begitu, sekarang kita kemana? Apa sudah sampai di tengah labirin?" ujar Naruto menimpali.

"Hei! Lihat itu, sepertinya sedikit lagi sampai!" seru Himawari dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Ada cahaya terang terlihat menjalar keluar seperti lidah api dari suatu tempat yang tertutup potongan dinding-dinding labirin yang membentuk jalan.

Mereka berempat langsung bersemangat lari. Sudah tidak tahan berada disini dan tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat meraih tujuan akhir mereka. Mereka lelah, juga khawatir dengan teman-temannya.

Dan..tidak sia-sia. Cengiran lebar maupun tipis, bagi sebagian orang, terpampang di wajah para manusia ini. cahaya-cahaya lilin yang klasik nan mewah menghiasi ruangan eksotis itu.

Hinata, Himawari, Naruto, dan Kiba sampai di pusat labirin yang sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka. Seperti mimpi. Teman-temannya pun berangsur-angsur datang tidak lama setelah mereka. Senyum kelegaan dan senang terpancar dari wajah tim Budug saat mereka berkumpul kembali.

Sebuah tangga spiral yang ber-cat emas kini nyata di depan mereka. Seakan-akan menghipnotis mereka untuk naik keatas dan membuka pintu kayu di langit-langit labirin, dan melihat apa yang ada disana.

Yakin dengan pemikiran mereka bahwa harta karun ada disana, mereka pun naik ke tangga itu dan membuka pintunya perlahan.

Dan betapa senangnya Hinata, cahaya mentari sudah mendekati matanya lagi setelah sebelumnya gelap yang didapat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan sinar terang di gurun ini. Tunggu, bukan gurun lagi sepertinya, tapi hutan!

Ya.. hutan. Benar-benar hutan. Pohon-pohon tumbuh menghijau disini, dan sungai biru mengkilap jernih mengalir deras menambah sejuk suasana. Mereka sangat bersyukur saat ini karena kejamnya gurun sudah tak ada lagi.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan melirik-lirik sungai tanda ingin segera menceburkan diri beramai-ramai kesana.

Hampir saja Sakura CS tancap gas berlari ke sungai, kalau Hinata tidak mencegahnya.

"T..tunggu Sakura-chan! Teman-teman, lihat itu!" seru Hinata sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke suatu tempat di pinggir sungai itu. Mereka semua memperhatikan Hinata heran. Pasalnya mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa selain sebuah pohon oak besar di pinggir sungai itu.

"Hn.. bagus Hinata. Sepertinya kalian lupa tujuan utama kita," ujar Sasuke pada Hinata dan tim Budug. Ia pun melenggang pergi dari tempat mengikuti Hinata yang hampir sampai. Shikamaru pun mengikuti disusul yang lain yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu.

Setelah semua sampai, Hinata tersenyum bangga akan hasil temuannya. Semua anggota tim Budug berbinar melihat temuan Hinata.

"Kyaaa... hebat sekali, Hinata!" ujar Sakura senang.

Mereka pun menyentuh hasil temuan mereka yang sangat membuat senang itu. Sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan... seperti mimpi...

TBC

Apakah benda itu? Dan apa isinya? Mengapa membuat tim Budug senang? Tunggu di chapter depan!

Bocoran chapter depan:

"_Gadis yang aku sukai...dia lembut, seperti bunga lavender yang menyentuh kulit. Dan ternyata bukan seperti bunga sakura yang kelopaknya akan gugur saat disentuh."_

"_Teman dekatmu. Aku baru menyadari, dia.. Indah. Seperti puspa bangsa ini yang kehadirannya selalu dinantikan orang."_

REVIEV PLEASE! Arigatou and.. keep reading!

Jaaa...!


End file.
